<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>every night, doing you right by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332498">every night, doing you right</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Choking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, G!P Asami, G!P Korra, Korrasami - Freeform, Oral Sex, Squirting if you squint, Strap-Ons, asami sato - Freeform, basically different korrasami smut oneshots, korra - Freeform, the legend of korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:27:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>hi so basically this is just multiple korrasami smut fics that i am going to be writing so be aware that anything beyond this is explicit. there will be different things happening in each chapter and occasionally one of them will be gp so if you don't like that then either skip those chapters or don't read at all.</p><p>hope you enjoy!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korra &amp; Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. silent library</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>asami and korra are on one of their library dates and decide to have a bit of fun. without anyone watching, of course.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>korra sighs as she sits back in her seat. she and asami were on one of their library dates, reading, finishing up important work, or just being with each other and basking in the silence that the library welcomed. </p><p> </p><p>however, korra was becoming bored. she had finished all of her work for her upcoming classes and she finished reading a good chunk of the book she was into currently. asami, though, was deeply emerged into a book, her nose stuck in the pages as her eyes followed each printed word on the tan pages.</p><p> </p><p>asami was gorgeous, no matter what she was doing. korra learned that when she walked in on the older girl working under a car in her father’s shop and still looked gorgeous despite the grease that was on her forehead, cheek, and white tank top. she looked especially beautiful right now, however. her glasses were perched on top the bridge of her nose and her hair was as lovely as always, and her skin was just as pretty.</p><p> </p><p>korra had always admired the japanese girl, admiring how she managed to stay elegant no matter what setting she was in. korra could feel her stomach twisting in knots as a new feeling began stirring in her body. she <em>wanted </em>asami so bad.</p><p> </p><p>she licked her bottom lip as her eyes fell to asami’s own, her plump lips sitting together and korra can’t help but imagine them moving against hers as she tried to contain her moans and whimpers. korra contained her own groan as she felt her underwear flood at the thought. they were in a library, for god’s sake, she should not be thinking like this.</p><p> </p><p>but, asami was so irresistible. korra got up from her position and walked around the table to asami’s side. this grabbed asami’s attention as she closed the book after saving her spot. she smiled when korra grabbed her hand and pulled her out the chair.</p><p> </p><p>“this better be important considering you’re interrupting my reading,” asami said softly, with no real malice. korra didn’t respond as she lifted asami on top of the table after moving everything out of the way. asami’s eyebrows furrowed but she didn’t object, allowing korra to lift her like she weighed as much as a feather.</p><p> </p><p>she opened her mouth to speak again but was cut off by her girlfriend’s warm lips. she closed her eyes and brought her hands to korra’s cheeks, pulling the younger in so that she was standing in between her legs. korra’s hands wander around asami’s thighs which were bare thanks to the skirt she decided to wear today. korra groans softly when asami’s tongue enters her mouth and on instinct, her hands slid up higher, her fingertips just reaching beneath the hem of the bottom of the skirt.</p><p> </p><p>this causes asami to pull back and stare at korra, who’s eyelids were lowered slightly and her icy blue eyes turned a darker shade. she breathes shakily as korra’s hands doesn’t move and only grip her thighs in a semi-tight grip.</p><p> </p><p>“korra,” asami says in a warning tone. korra lifts an eyebrow as she closes in on asami’s neck and traces soft kisses along the skin. asami’s eyelids flutter and her hand slides into korra’s hair, grabbing and clenching. “we- we’re in a library,” asami whispers. her head subconsciously tilts to the side to offer korra more room. korra merely hums and continues her path, her kisses becoming rougher and her teeth now becoming involved. asami let’s out a low moan right into korra’s ear and this causes the younger girl to bite down on her neck instead planting a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“moaning in my ear like that will not help your case, asami,” korra whispers roughly. asami isn’t so sure she wants to help her own case now. her body is becoming heated and her underwear is technically flooded already and korra has done so much as kiss her, rub her thighs, and kiss her neck.</p><p> </p><p>before asami as the chance to say something else, korra speaks again. “remember how quiet you were before?” she asks as she lifts her right hand and pushes it in between asami’s legs and under her skirt, causing the older woman to clench her hair with one hand and the table with her other. “let’s see if you can keep it up. make a sound i pull my hand away.”</p><p> </p><p>korra doesn’t wait for a reply as she pushes two fingers right into asami’s sopping hole and starting a fast pace. asami dips her head to korra’s shoulder and bites down, muffling what would have been a loud groan. korra smirks as she curls her fingers and thrusts her arm faster than before. asami’s thighs are already quivering around her wrist and she can hear the muffled moans and whimpers that asami was so desperately trying to let out into her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“that’s it, look at you being a good girl for me,” korra whispers into her ear before biting down on the bottom of her earlobe. she adds another finger and adjusts so that her thumb can rub against asami’s clit.</p><p> </p><p>asami’s entire body begins to tremble now as she nears her peak embarrassingly fast. she drags both her hands down korra’s back and, god, does she wish that korra was naked so she can leave marks down her dark skin. this will have to do since asami can’t control how fast she’s about to fall over the edge.</p><p> </p><p>“god, i’m gonna cum. korra- please, <em>fuck</em>, i’m about to-“ her lips are perched right against korra’s ear as she falls over the edge. korra pulls her fingers out and rubs asami’s clit in fast circles, dragging out her orgasm even more. asami trembles on top of the table, her moans now muffled in the bite that she placed on korra’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>korra is pretty sure she can hear her own heartbeat in her ears, asami’s too. she takes deep but quiet breaths as she regains her bearings and removes her hand from underneath asami's skirt. she pulls back and stares into her girlfriend’s eyes as she sucks on her fingers, moaning around them at the taste of her. dark green eyes pierce into the cold blue ones that stare right back. asami’s cheeks are flushed and she’s pretty sure the rest of her body is just as much.</p><p> </p><p>“you…are so-” asami tries to start but she can’t finish as korra leans in to kiss her, tongue first so asami can taste herself. it was a sloppy kiss that left both of them more dizzy than they already were.</p><p> </p><p>“get your stuff so i can take you home and <em>devour </em>you,” korra says roughly before stepping back and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. asami nods frantically as she fixes her uncomfortably wet underwear and makes her skirt look as presentable as she could.</p><p> </p><p>she gathers her things quickly into her arms and takes korra’s hand that was stretched out to her. she prepares herself for what’s about to feel like the longest car ride ever and the sex that’s bound to follow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for reading :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. workouts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ceo!asami who suddenly becomes interested in going to the gym because weight trainer!korra works there and asami can't stop thinking about her</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>heads up, korra is gp in this. like i mentioned before, if you don't like, you can wait on the other chapters or not read at all. thank you!!</p><p>also a bit lengthy i got carried away 4.4k words and 0 sleep 😅</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“why are you going to the gym if you have a private one at your home?” asami’s assistant, opal, asks as the ceo exits her office bathroom dressed now in tights, running shoes, and a workout shirt. her hair is slicked back into a ponytail and her face is makeup free. asami knew opal would get suspicious sooner or later because she was right, asami does have a private gym in her own home. but, there was one thing that the public gym had that she didn’t.</p><p> </p><p>korra.</p><p> </p><p>korra was the weight trainer at the gym she works out at. korra was nothing short of beautiful, muscular, and she was absolutely asami’s type. she had a couple arm tattoos which asami assumed were cultural, her eyes were an icy blue, something that asami quickly noted as one of her top weaknesses, she had a few scares littered across her arms and one that was on the side of her stomach to which asami noticed when she snuck a peak at korra when the girl wiped her forehead with her shirt.</p><p> </p><p>and god, don’t get her started on korra’s perfectly sculpted abdomen, a perfectly lined six pack that she wouldn’t mind running her hands or anything else over them. but opal didn’t need to know that so she went with a different excuse.</p><p> </p><p>“because, opal, there’s this one specific leg machine that i use that i don’t have at home,” she said as they both exited her office. she internally cringed at the awful excuse, but opal didn’t press any longer, merely shrugging her shoulders and bidding asami goodbye. asami let out a breath before leaving the building and walking towards her car.</p><p> </p><p>the gym was only right around the corner from her office so that was a bonus. it took her five minutes to make it to the gym and pull into the parking lot. she didn’t waste any time exiting her car and entering the building. she walked up to the desk and showed her membership card before making her way to her designated spot (not really but it’s where she can get the best view of korra) and sitting down to stretch.</p><p> </p><p>as if on cue, korra walks in from the bathroom and begins to stretch herself. asami bends forward to touch her foot and stares as korra stretches her arms over her head. korra usually did upper body and ab workouts at the gym but her legs were pretty fit too so asami assumed she ran a lot.</p><p> </p><p>korra looks over and makes eye contact with asami, smiling and showing those pretty pearly teeth that asami can’t help but imagine running her own tongue over. she returns the smile, albeit a little late but still returned. korra begins to walk in her direction and asami’s brain malfunctions. she didn’t think a smile would draw korra over but here they are, korra sitting in front of her and showing off her crooked smile.</p><p> </p><p>“hi, my name is korra. i couldn’t help but notice that you weren’t completely stretching how you’re supposed to and i wanted to help. if that’s okay with you, of course,” korra says. <em>of course her voice is just as pretty as everything else is about her.</em></p><p> </p><p>asami sits up from her position and offers korra a friendly smile. no time to freak out now, korra was actually talking to her and she needed to make the most of it. “i’m definitely okay with it. my name is asami. you’re the trainer around here, right?” asami asks as korra stands up and walks behind her.</p><p> </p><p>korra places her hands on asami’s shoulders and nudges a bit. “yes i’m the trainer. which is why i just had to come over and help you. when you stretch, you’re supposed to stretch until you can’t go any further. and you seem a bit, uh flexible, so you can go a bit lower than you were before,” korra instructs softly. asami bends forward again but this time with the help of korra. she definitely goes lower than she had been and her cheek rests against her knee as her hands stretch out to the top of her foot. korra continues to add pressure for a few more seconds before lifting her hands from asami’s shoulders. she walks back in front of her and bends to asami’s eye level. “see? it felt completely different right?” korra asks. before asami can answer, korra speaks again. “i can help you stretch your legs if you want,” she offers.</p><p> </p><p>“that’d actually be great. my thighs and hamstrings have been killing me lately, you have no idea,” asami says in a grateful tone. she lays on her back and lifts her right leg into the air. korra grabs onto the back of her ankle with one hand and places the other on asami’s knee to keep her leg straight.</p><p> </p><p>“okay, the key to this stretch is keeping your knee locked in. this stretch pertains to your hamstrings and your glutes. you also want to keep your other leg flat on the ground, it’s a bit of a struggle, but it’s going to feel good in the end. with my help, i am going to push this leg,” she motions to the one she has in her hand, “as far back as you’ll allow me. just say stop when you feel it’s in the perfect position.”</p><p> </p><p>asami takes a deep breath and stares up into korra’s blue eyes as the trainer begins pushing her leg backwards. she can feel her muscles stretching already, her face scrunching slightly, but she doesn’t say stop yet. korra scruffs her feet forward and begins pushing down some more. her body is now leaned over asami’s slightly and that’s when the ceo gives her the word. “okay, stop,” she mutters breathlessly. korra clears her throat and keeps asami’s leg still.</p><p> </p><p>“okay, you have to hold this position for five seconds before we switch legs,” korra whispers, her eyes never leaving asami’s face. asami nods her head and allows korra to keep her leg locked in that position for five seconds before letting go.</p><p> </p><p>they switch legs and asami relaxes so korra can stretch her. however, when korra leans forward with her, asami feels something brush against her legs. either korra loves toys or she’s <em>actually </em>packing and that makes asami’s eyelids flutter. she’s too busy thinking about it that korra calls her name twice to get her attention.</p><p> </p><p>“asami? do you need me to stop here? you kinda spaced out on me,” korra says with a breathy laugh. asami’s cheeks flush slightly before nodding. korra holds the position before letting her leg down gently.</p><p> </p><p>“okay, now to stretch your thighs causes for you to turn on your stomach,” korra tells her and asami flushes even more. this sounds like it’s going to be an even more compromising position than the first but she turns around without a word. she jumps slightly when korra’s hands comes up to the small of her back. “sorry, i didn’t mean to startle you,” she says with a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>asami releases a breathy laugh of her own and relaxes. “it’s okay. what are we doing next?” she asks. korra clears her throat and brings one hand down to lift asami’s leg. she grabs ahold of her shin and pulls it up forward. asami lets out a quiet groan and drops her head to the mat.</p><p> </p><p>“this- this is basically what we did before but backwards,” korra murmurs, stuttering slightly at first, “this stretches out your thigh muscles. one of my hands is going to be on your back for support and my other is going to be pushing your leg forwards so that your thigh comes off the ground. i’m going to be a bit close to you so if you become uncomfortable just let me know,” korra says, her voice dropping one octave.</p><p> </p><p>“i doubt i’ll ever be uncomfortable when it comes to you,” asami whispers, turning her head to the side so she can lay on her folded arms. korra coughs but asami can see her smiling out the corner of eye. she doesn’t say anything though as korra begins the stretch.</p><p> </p><p>they finish after a few minutes and korra releases both of her hands from asami’s body. where korra’s hand was placed on her back felt like a burn that asami wanted to continue feeling. she merely turns around and sits up as korra sits down as well. they’re face to face, closer than they were before, but neither of them move.</p><p> </p><p>blue eyes stare into green eyes and before asami knows it, she’s leaning in. korra’s eyebrows furrow, however, she doesn’t move her face out of the way. asami’s eyes flicker to korra’s plump and full lips before they catch those piercing blue eyes again.</p><p> </p><p>“i- is this okay? can i kiss you?” asami asks, pausing just before their lips touch. she doesn’t receive an answer as korra leans in and completes the journey for her. the first touch of their lips feel like fireworks. asami doesn’t mean to corny but she feels her body thrum with what feels like electricity. god, she’s been wanting to kiss these lips ever since she first saw korra. and now, she was kissing her, in the middle of the gym.</p><p> </p><p>oh <em>shit</em>, they’re in the middle of the gym.</p><p> </p><p>asami pulls back and quickly flutters her eyes open. luckily, they’ve drawn no attention so she directs her attention back to korra. her blue eyes had darkened just a tad bit and her eyelids were lowered slightly, the effects of the kiss showing on her face. asami swallows harshly and takes korra’s hand into her own, squeezing it softly. however, before she can speak, korra beats her to the punch.</p><p> </p><p>“uh, i would pull you towards the showers but quite frankly, i want to take my time with you. are you okay with coming to my house?” she asks, her voice thick with lust. asami feels the coil in her stomach tighten at the question. <em>she wants to take her time with me. she obviously views me as something more than a quick fuck if she isn’t dragging me towards the showers. what the hell am i waiting for?</em></p><p> </p><p>“of course, but my house is closer. you okay with leaving your car here? i will drop you off in the morning,” asami says but she panics when she realizes she was offering korra to stay the night and maybe she didn’t want that. “or- or i could drop you off afterwards. i didn’t mean to- you know-“ she’s cut off with a quick kiss to her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“in the morning is fine,” korra whispers against her lips before she’s pulling asami up to her feet and they’re making their way to her car.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>they can barely make it through the front door before korra has asami pushed up against the wall. asami groans into her mouth as her back makes rough contact with the wall but it turns into a sound of pleasure when korra lifts her off her feet and wraps her legs around her waist. asami’s hands grip korra’s shoulders and drag downwards to her biceps. she’d always loved korra’s muscles and now, being able to hold onto them, grip them, as korra has her way with her, asami is pretty sure she’s in heaven.</p><p> </p><p>she feels them moving now, korra’s hands moving to wrap around her waist to hold her tight. she breaks the kiss to give korra the directions to her room but she can barely get them out when she feels lips attacking her neck.</p><p>“my room is <em>ah </em>up the stairs. last door on the right,” asami mutters before moaning softly into korra’s ear. she prepares herself to land on her feet, not expecting korra to carry her. she’s proven wrong though as korra’s shows off her strength, carrying asami the entire way. asami lets out another moan at the display of strength, squeezing her legs tighter around korra’s midsection.</p><p> </p><p>somewhere on their journey up the stairs, asami loses her shirt. now left in her sports bra, korra’s lips travel to the newly bare skin. they make it to asami’s room and neither of them bother to close the door as korra lays her on the bed and follows right behind her. korra gets rid of her own shirt and tosses it somewhere on the floor. asami’s hands travel to the abs that she was thinking about earlier, her fingers caressing the ridges and grooves of korra’s perfect abdomen. her hands trail lower and reach the waistband of korra’s basketball shorts.</p><p> </p><p>korra had been kissing on her neck and chest the entire time but her lips falter when she feels asami pull at her shorts. asami believes she knows the reason why so she merely reaches lower to cup korra over her shorts and give her a squeeze.</p><p> </p><p>“i know and it’s okay. what <em>isn’t</em> okay is that we’re still wearing all of these fucking clothes,” asami says in korra’s ear before licking the base of the lobe. at that, korra leans up and sits on her knees in between asami’s legs. asami lays back and allows her eyes to admire the dark skinned girl in front of her. she drags her bottom lip in between her lips after licking against it, her pearly white teeth worrying the skin.</p><p> </p><p>this view of korra, her muscles and stomach all on display just for asami’s eyes, is one she wishes she could save. but, she can’t help but wish to see all of her on display. she wants korra bare before her, exposed in all of her glory. asami leans up and her hands draw up to her lover’s waist and her lips make their way to her stomach. she kisses all over the abs before sticking out her tongue and licking a path from the top to her naval.</p><p> </p><p>korra groans above her and places her hand on top of asami’s head. she isn’t gripping or tugging, but simply guiding. asami’s warm mouth and tongue was starting to do a number on her and korra could feel herself getting excited all over. her briefs begin to stretch slightly as all her blood rushed towards her cock. her stomach has always been sensitive, something she’d learned thanks to her past hookups, and asami was working her just right.</p><p> </p><p>korra couldn’t stop herself from imagining the brunette’s mouth wrapping around the tip of her cock and oh <em>fuck</em>, she was getting harder. she locked down and saw a couple marks left behind from asami’s mouth, something she must’ve missed as she was fantasizing.</p><p> </p><p>she guides asami’s head away from her stomach before leaning down to kiss her. her hand is cuffed around asami’s jaw and it’s a sloppy kiss, one that has asami’s mind reeling and has korra’s briefs stretching as far as they could. she’d never gotten this hard so early into sex, always having to get her dick sucked for her to be at her hardest. however, asami had managed to completely turn her own with just a make-out session and a few kisses her to her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>she pulls back from the kiss and takes off her bra. asami follows suit, taking off her own bra and even reaching down to get rid of her pants. korra’s eyes falls on the dusky, brown nipples of asami’s breasts and before she knows it, one of them is enveloped into her mouth while the other one endures the teasing and pinching by her fingers. asami whimpers above her, her hand coming up to clutch korra’s hair and guide her. korra takes her time worshipping asami’s chest, spending a few minutes each on sucking and biting at her nipples. asami tips her head back when korra moves down lower. she lays back fully when her lover gets to the waistband of her soaked panties. korra leaves bites of her own around asami’s pelvis, mainly to tease but to also get her worked up. asami’s hand was still entangled into korra’s hair to which she uses to her advantage, tugging and pushing so korra gets the memo: <em>lower</em>.</p><p> </p><p>and she does, she moves lower till she’s laying flat on her stomach and she’s face first with asami’s core. there was a dark spot in the middle of asami’s underwear, nothing short of proof of what korra was doing was working. she smirks before leaning in and using her tongue to lick asami over her underwear. the ceo gasps and arches her back slightly, the hand in korra’s hair balling into a fist.</p><p> </p><p>“korra, please,” she mutters quietly. she’d never wanted anyone as bad as she wanted korra right now. she knew the girl would be skilled but she just couldn’t wait to fully experience it as korra pushes her to the edge over and over again. she relaxes back on the bed but it doesn’t last long as her underwear is pulled down and thrown over korra’s shoulder with carelessness. her eyes squeeze shut when a tongue is flattened against her folds and tasting the wetness that coats her outer lips.</p><p> </p><p>asami cries out to the ceiling and squeezes her thighs in. korra hums before gripping the flesh and holding them just an inch from her head. her hands are wrapped around asami’s thighs with authority, as if she was telling her, “don’t move. let me taste every inch of you.”</p><p> </p><p>and so asami lets her, or tries to. she uses all of her strength to keep her hips and thighs still but korra is eating her out so well, she loses all focus. her ears become muffled with the sounds of korra’s slurping and groaning and even her own shouts of korra’s names and whatever profanities that exit.</p><p> </p><p>korra is making it known that she’s enjoying the taste of asami. her eyes are closed as if she was savoring the fluid that asami was steady leaking, she was eating her out soundly as well, occasional slurps and other wet noises being produced. her hands remained on asami’s thighs tightly, her nails digging in every now and then.</p><p> </p><p>korra pushed her face in deeper between asami’s legs and brought her clit between her mouth, sucking and using her tongue to lick against it. asami was sure this was the best head she’s ever gotten. she’s had her fair share of hookups and only a few could even make her cum from just head, but the way korra was eating her out, asami was spiraling towards her peak in a way she’s never felt before.</p><p> </p><p>her eyes roll into the back of her head when she feels two fingers thrust into her. korra doesn’t take long to begin thrusting as quick as possible, curling her fingers so that they rub against that spot in asami that makes her see stars. asami’s body arches into a perfect bow, her abdomen crunches, and her thighs begin to shake next korra’s head. her jaw drops open into a perfect ‘o’ as she doesn’t bother to hide her pleasure, shouting to the roof top as her orgasm hits her like a freight train. she’s so loud that she’s sure she heard her own moan echo back to her ears. korra’s mouth, chin, and the sheets below them are soaked in asami’s cum. korra merely smiles as she now just uses her tongue to clean up the leftovers.</p><p> </p><p>asami is still trembling above her and her eyes are still closed as she comes down from the intense peak korra built her up to. her chest pumps up and down to capture as much air as she can. whatever korra was doing down there was enough to leave her dizzy and god, if korra can do that with her mouth, she wonders what she can do with her cock.</p><p> </p><p>to asami’s luck, she’s about to find out. korra kicks away her shorts and briefs, letting out an airy breath now that she’s free from her constricting confines. she leans over to kiss asami, her tongue dipping into her mouth. asami tastes nothing but herself and korra, accepting korra’s tongue into her mouth and slightly sucking on it. korra grunts into her mouth and she grasps her shaft in a tight fist. she brings her hips closer and lines up with asami’s entrance. “you ready?” she whispers when asami finally lets go of her tongue. the taller woman nods and relaxes as the head of korra’s cock probes at her entrance.</p><p> </p><p>asami looks down when she realizes she’s actually never seen korra’s cock and when she sees that korra is working with length <em>and </em>width, she shudders slightly. she’s positive that it won’t take her long to orgasm again if korra’s strokes were as good as her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>korra pushes in finally, watching as asami’s folds part and she splits around her. korra’s eyebrows scrunch when she’s met with resistance so she pulls back before moving forward again. asami’s leg curls around her waist and pushes her forward, allowing her to push another inch in. she’s halfway there when she stops and allows asami to relax. korra raises a hand and runs her fingers through asami’s tangled and tousled hair.</p><p> </p><p>“you okay, right?” korra whispers softly as she kisses asami’s cheek and nudges her nose against it. asami smiles softly at the action. even though they’re in an intimate situation like this, korra manages to be cute and adorable. she brings her hands to korra’s back and rubs softly. “i’m okay, you can go all the way,” asami says. korra nods and pushes in deeper until she’s at the hilt. neither of them are sure who moans first but both of the sounds resonate through the air of their bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>korra pulls out and pushes forward, establishing a slow and steady stroke. she lifts herself on one hand and looks down, watching her cock slide in and out, coming out more coated in asami’s slick than the first time. korra begins to speed up, working her hips harder than before. asami’s hands, which were originally laid flat on korra’s back, curl which allows her nails to bite into the skin of her back.</p><p> </p><p>korra is fully pounding into her now, the smacks of her pelvis against the back of asami’s thighs sounding in the room and melting into a delicious harmony with asami’s whimpers and korra’s continuous grunts. her abdomen is burning now but it is something she can deal with if she can get asami so release on her like she did before into her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“k-korra, <em>fuck, oh fuck</em>, kiss me, please,” asami cries and korra obliges. she leans in and kisses asami with everything she got, their tongues sliding together with ease. asami releases all of her sounds into korra’s mouth and korra loves every bit of it. she steadies herself with one hand on the side of asami’s head and brings her other hand down to rub tight, small circles against her clit.</p><p> </p><p>asami breaks their kiss and tilts her head back, letting out a guttural moan from deep within her gut. her nails are now scratching lines into korra’s back and her legs are tight around her waist, giving korra just enough to continue her pace.</p><p> </p><p>“oh god, i’m gonna cum again. korra you’re gonna- <em>shit</em>,” asami screams as she orgasms, flooding around korra’s cock and against her waist. she didn’t expect it to be so powerful to the point where korra is forced to pull out but she is, watching as asami shudders through her orgasm. she pushes back in, hearing asami let out a sob at the spiking pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>korra moans as she barrels towards her own orgasm, leaning down to bite against asami’s neck. “can i-“ she starts but asami beats her to it. “yes, korra, please. fill me, <em>please</em>,” asami begs as she releases another sob. she tightens her legs around korra’s waist to make sure korra stays inside as she releases. korra grunts once, twice, three times in succession before she orgasms, filling asami with everything she had. it came in multiple spurts, splashing against asami’s walls that were squeezing her shaft so perfectly. korra trembles above her as she finishes and lowers herself on top of asami softly. their deep breathing is all that’s heard throughout the room. korra buries her face into asami’s neck and asami caresses the scratch marks she left behind.</p><p> </p><p>“yeah, i’m definitely staying the night, especially after sex like that,” korra says, causing asami to laugh, her body shaking.</p><p> </p><p>“but, i was going to stay anyway,” korra continues as she leans up and leans down to kiss asami softly. she returns the kiss and smiles in between. she and korra just had what’s probably the best sex of each of their lives and here they are kissing each other like they were in a relationship.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>in a relationship. with korra. that doesn’t sound so bad.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>asami giggles at her inner thoughts, causing korra to pull away. her lopsided smile is now on display at the sound of asami’s laugh. “what’s so funny? i wanna laugh too,” she says, nudging her nose against asami’s jaw before kissing it.</p><p> </p><p>“oh nothing, just the fact that me admiring you in the gym turned into us fucking like this,” asami tells her, bringing her arms around korra’s neck now. korra smile turns into a smirk and her eyes crinkle slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“i knew you were always looking at me. what creep,” korra says before kissing asami one more time and lifting up off her. she gets off the bed and pulls on her briefs and sports bra before turning back to asami, who now has the covers pulled up to her chest as she’s now sitting up.</p><p> </p><p>“where you going?” asami asks softly, her eyes raking over korra’s figure once more. “i am going to cook us some dinner. you can wait for me?” korra asks as she leans over on the bed and faces asami.</p><p> </p><p>asami nods her head and leans in to kiss her. korra closes her eyes and sits there for a moment before pulling back and walking towards the door. before she exits the threshold, she turns around and smiles at asami.</p><p> </p><p>“consider this our first date. and by the way, you look sexy with messy sex hair.”</p><p> </p><p>and with that, she walks out the room. asami rolls her eyes and collapses back onto her bed, her head resting on the pillow underneath it.</p><p> </p><p>this was <em>so </em>much better than using her personal gym.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for reading :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. to my lowest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>after korra loses the biggest fight of her life, she goes home to asami who patches her up and gives her more love than she could ask for.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>korra is an underground boxer in this, kind of like after she got poisoned by the red lotus. asami is just the supportive girlfriend who nourishes her back to health. soft sex this time, it's just asami loving on korra. a bit shorter than my last post, only 980 words :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>korra hangs her head low after exiting the ring. she had just fought the biggest match of her life against her biggest rival, kuvira. however, the match didn’t end how she wanted it to. kuvira had gotten the better of her, taking advantage of korra’s anger-filled strikes. she’d allowed the short-haired girl to tire herself out before ringing in combo strikes which left korra dizzy and unfocused.</p><p> </p><p>after the match, kuvira had rubbed it in, like korra expected. smirking and laughing as they bumped fists, which was more like a slap on kuvira’s end. korra knew there was no reason in getting angry at that, kuvira had won fair and square and she’d have to accept defeat and move on.</p><p> </p><p>korra waves off her managers assistance before going into the locker room and removing the tape from her knuckles. she walked over to the mirror and stared at herself. she had a cut on her lip and another one above her eyebrow. there was a bruise on her right cheek that spread to the side of her nose. she lets out a harsh sigh and grips the sink.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>why get angry now? that’s what cost you the match. such a loser, you’ll never be good for anything.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>korra lets out a scream and raises her first, ready to punch the mirror in front of her and shatter it. however, before she could connect with it, a soft voice calls out her name. “korra?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>asami.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>korra drops her arm to her side and blinks slowly. she keeps her gaze on the mirror and watches asami enter the locker room. she closes her eyes and breathes in deeply. she can hear asami getting closer to her and before she knows it, asami is pressed tightly against her back, her arms wrapped around her waist.</p><p> </p><p>korra can feel the anger leaving her body, asami withdrawing everything from her. asami has always been able to calm her down. even without saying anything, the older woman just had that affect on korra, not that she was complaining. korra knew she could be soft around asami, knew that asami would never judge her.</p><p> </p><p>korra blinks when she feels liquid leaking down her face. she doesn’t know when she started to tear up, too caught up in her thoughts about asami.</p><p> </p><p>asami.</p><p> </p><p>the girl had yet to say anything but she was still tightly pressed against korra’s back. korra pushes away from the sink and turns around in asami’s grasp. asami offers her a small smile and raises her hands to cup korra’s cheek cautiously so that she doesn’t graze her bruise.</p><p> </p><p>“you did well. i’m proud of you and i love you,” she whispers, her thumb caressing the skin on korra’s face. the fighter nods her and leans into asami’s touch, bringing both of her hands to asami’s waist. “i love you,” korra says back, leaning in to kiss her, not caring that the cut on her lip burns.</p><p> </p><p>asami pulls back and grabs korra’s hand. “let’s go home so i can clean you up and we can spend time together.”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>when asami said she wanted to spend time together, korra hadn’t been expecting this.</p><p> </p><p>she was currently laying flat on her back as asami eats her out like she was her last meal. her head was tilted backwards on the pillow as she voices out how much she likes what asami is doing. her hands are entangled in asami’s dark hair and tugging whenever asami does something she really likes, especially when she drags her tongue back up to lap at her clit before moving towards to thrust the warm muscle in and out of her entrance.</p><p> </p><p>asami had helped her clean her cuts and nourish her bruises when they first got home but this was a bit spontaneous. asami claiming that she just wanted to help korra relax and the fighter is positive that she’s going to sleep like a rock after the orgasm asami is about to award her.</p><p> </p><p>“ah, <em>asami</em>, i’m gonna- shit.” korra can hardly finish her sentence as asami thrusts two fingers inside of her and attaches her mouth to her clit, sucking it for the double stimulation. korra arches her back of the bed and tightens her grip in asami’s hair. her biceps stretch, her abdomen contracts, and her thighs quiver as she spills all over asami’s face and into her mouth. she lets out a final moan from deep inside her chest as she orgasms, asami bringing her down as she removes her fingers and uses her tongue to lick up everything that korra spills.</p><p> </p><p>korra is experiencing her aftershocks when asami lets up, removing her mouth from korra and wiping her mouth with the back of her. korra finally relaxes and shifts her gaze to a smirking asami. she merely rolls her eyes and lets out a breathy laugh, extending her arms out to asami so that she can lay on top of her.</p><p> </p><p>asami does as requested and rests upon korra’s bare chest. she sticks her nose in the crook of korra’s neck and takes a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>“i hope you’re feeling better,” asami tells her. korra wraps her arms around asami’s back and squeezes. she leans her head up to place a kiss on top of asami’s before laying back and relaxing all of her muscles. her eyes are closed and she can feel sleep beginning to take over.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“i am, thanks to you. i love you so much,” she whispers. asami lifts her head when she hears the slur in korra’s voice and she smiles when she sees that the fighter has fallen asleep. she kisses the side of korra’s jaw and under chin, closing her eyes quickly after so she can sleep too.</p><p> </p><p>“i love you too, korra.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>on an ending note, this is nearing 1k hits already and wow, i can't believe it. thank you so much for the support and please remember, kudos and comments give authors inspiration and makes them word harder!! if you can, please be sure to leave kudos and comments, it really makes my day seeing people enjoy my work. </p><p>again, thank you so much!</p><p>thanks for reading :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. after all these years</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>korra finally returns from her 3 year disappearance and goes to the sato mansion to see asami</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi, i'm back again. fourth chapter in a row 😅 christmas break is giving me a lot of time.</p><p>takes place in the avatar world. it's based off of 4x7 when korra returns but instead of meeting asami and mako at a diner, she meets only asami at the sato mansion, which asami had rebuilt to get rid of the memories of her dad (although they forgive each other later in the season.)</p><p>warning, there are some (maybe a lot) of spoilers so beware!! also i don't remember if korra stopped writing asami. i know she stopped writing bolin and mako but continued writing asami, i just don't know if she stopped sending her letters too a while after that so i jus went with the flow.</p><p>pls enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>korra inhales deeply as she stands in front of the sato mansion. she had decided to walk here rather than ride naga, knowing she would be over here for quite a while before returning to the comforts of air temple island. she would greet mako and bolin later, she has something more important to take care of first.</p><p>the guards her let her through the gates, knowing that she and asami were close. she walks up the first couple steps and the guard standing outside the front door lets her in as well. she bows slightly in appreciation and walks through the threshold. she gasps softly at what she sees. it seems that asami had the mansion renovated, the front foyer looking nothing like it did last time.</p><p>she notices that there are no guards inside so she assumes that asami just has them outside incase she needed protection. protection that she couldn’t offer because she had been gone for so long. korra hangs her low at the stinging pain in her chest and the harsh pinch at her heart. she hadn’t meant to leave for so long but it seems that the poison hadn’t only taken a toll on her bending and body, but also her mind too. it took her a year to get back onto her feet, but took all three years for her to get control of her mental health.</p><p>that was something she had to do on her own. and in the process, she had stopped responding to asami’s letters. even though she stopped responding to mako’s and bolin’s letters long before she did asami’s, it hurt her the most. she knew that not responding to asami’s letters would make the wait hurt even more. and she’s positive that asami knows she’s in town now but she’s even more positive that the hurt still lingers.</p><p>
  <em>that’s enough reminiscing. the girl you love is up those stairs probably missing and hating you at the same time. go make it right.</em>
</p><p>even though korra had faced off against the red lotus and even the devil himself, her heart was still beating out of her chest at the thought of seeing asami. what if asami didn’t want to see her? what if asami kicks her out as soon as she steps inside her room? well it’s only one way to find out.</p><p>korra makes her way up the stairs, trying to be as quiet as her boots can let her. she knows which room is asami’s. she’s been in there too many times to not know. she smiles softly at their past memories together. after she’d finally broken up with mako, she’d found comfort in asami, as funny as it sounds.</p><p>asami had stopped fooling around with mako as well. it was right after korra came back from regaining her memory and being attacked by the dark spirit, when mako had lied and said their argument wasn’t that bad when he and korra had actually broken up. asami and korra found comfort in each other, both of their hearts being broken by the same person, it brought them together.</p><p>they’d gotten way closer than they expected, a few kisses, even make out sessions, shared while korra was dealing with the red lotus. they’d nearly gone all the way but were interrupted before they could do so. korra can feel her cheeks heat up at the thought but now isn’t the time to think about that. she stood outside asami’s door, the white wood staring back at her, almost like it was mocking her. like it was daring her to knock on it and face asami.</p><p>another deep breath later, and she was knocking at the door. she rapped against the door three times before putting her hand down. she heard some resulting inside before silence followed. she held her breath as footsteps began approaching the door soundly.</p><p>“who is it?”</p><p>korra gasps softly at the voice. asami’s voice had changed. her pitch had gotten a tad bit higher but there was also a bit of husk to it. korra clenches her hand into a fist. she’d missed out on so much. she’d missed out on asami rebuilding future industries and becoming one of the finest engineers that republic city has ever seen.</p><p>“hello? bolin or mako, is that you? come on guys, if you’re trying to be funny knock it-“ asami speaks as she opens the door but the rest of her sentence gets caught in her throat when she sees korra standing there. her entire body freezes, her eyes roaming around korra, almost to make sure that what she was seeing was real, that she wasn’t hallucinating.</p><p>“k-korra?” her voice is small and wavering. her eyes were watering as she lets go of the door knob and walks closer. korra offers her a small smile and nods her head.</p><p>“hey asami,” she whispers. with the way asami was approaching her, she was expecting asami to hug her, but instead she receives a balled fist to the chest. she barely moves but it stings. she should’ve saw it coming. of course asami wasn’t going to jump into her arms after all this time.</p><p>the taller woman has tears straying down her cheeks as she sends another fist at korra’s chest. it wasn’t in the form of a punch as she was using the side of her fist rather than her knuckles. korra doesn’t fight her, allows her to hit her chest and shoulders.</p><p>“asami, i- i’m sorry,” korra chokes out but all she receives is another hit.</p><p>then, asami speaks.</p><p>“no. you do not get to leave me here and just come back to say sorry. you left me, korra. you stopped writing to me. i thought- i thought you left for good. i thought you fucking <em>died</em>, korra. i am so in love with you but i couldn’t tell you because you stopped writing to me and you <em>weren’t here</em>.” she stumbles over her words as she lets out sobs and salty tears enter her mouth. she continues hitting korra’s chest and shoulders for a few more seconds before collapsing into her arms. she throws her arms around korra’s neck and sobs into her shoulder. korra is there to catch her, her her arms immediately wrapping around asami’s waist.</p><p>korra is crying now, too. tears are streaking down her cheeks after asami’s hits and her words. funny thing is, asami’s words are what’s making her cry. because they’re true, she did leave asami here alone. and when she stopped writing her, it made things even worse. asami had thought she died. <em>she thought i died.</em></p><p>korra lets out a sob of her own before tightening her grip around asami. she leans her head down so her mouth is next to asami’s ear. “i’m sorry, asami. i’m so so sorry. for leaving you, for not writing you back, for not telling you i love you. i have so many things to make up for but i swear to myself and the spirits that i will do so.” asami’s sobs have subsided and now she’s just in korra’s arms, quietly breathing as she listens to her speak.</p><p>“i deserved every hit you gave me and many more. i should’ve never stopped writing you. i should’ve told you i love you,” korra finishes. both of them haves stopped crying by this point, just basking in each other’s presence. korra was home. she was <em>here</em>, back safe in asami’s grasp. she wasn’t dead and she wasn’t gone for good.</p><p>asami pulls back slightly so she and korra are face to face. there are dried tear streaks on her cheeks and her hair that was pulled into a bun had fallen slightly. yet, korra still found her beautiful. she smiled softly and brought her hands up to asami’s cheeks. she pulled asami closer to her and leaned in to kiss her. she closed her eyes as they met in the middle and locked lips.</p><p>korra let out air softly from her nose as she relaxed. it has been years since she last felt asami’s lips on hers. since she’s last felt the wetness of her tongue against her own. she pulls asami closer by her waist and tilts her, deepening the kiss. she’s not sure which of them moans but it happens when their tongues meet. then suddenly, she’s being pulled forwards and into asami’s room. she makes sure to kick the door closed with her foot just in case a guard came looking for them.</p><p>asami pulls away when her legs bump into the bed and she sits down, sliding her hands down korra’s arms to hold her hands. “make love to me, please. show me how much you’ve missed me.”</p><p>…</p><p>korra would say she’s never experienced true love. sure, she loved mako and mako loved her back, but their love wasn’t true love. she’s never felt this way with him. their kisses were never this magical, never made her feel like nothing could hurt her. with asami, however, korra felt like she was on top of the world. even though she was the strongest and most important person in the world considering she was the avatar, being with asami—<em>kissing</em> asami— had korra floating.</p><p>asami scoots back on the bed and korra follows without breaking their kiss. she kicks her boots off on the way up and reaches down to take off her socks as well. asami raises her hands and threads them through korra’s chopped hair which she loved so much already. korra maneuvers an arm under asami and wraps it around her waist to forcefully scoot her all the way up the bed. this causes asami to grab onto her biceps. she noticed that korra’s arms weren’t as defined as they used to be, an effect from the poison she assumes.</p><p>korra breaks their kiss and drags her lips over asami’s cheeks and down towards her neck. her hands never stay in one place for too long, exploring asami’s clothed body. they travel over her hips and down to her thighs before coming back up right beneath her breasts. she hears the hitch in asami’s breath when the pads of her thumbs just barely graze the skin there. korra sucks a mark into asami’s neck before lowering to her collarbone and chest. her hands drop to clutch the hem of her shirt and pull it up.</p><p>asami complies, raising her hands above her head so korra can get rid of the shirt. it’s thrown over her shoulder and onto the floor. korra’s nearly breathless when she stops to take in a half naked asami. she wasn’t wearing a bra so her dusky, brown nipples were on display and hard, the cool air of asami’s room making quick work. korra’s mouth waters, calling for her to take one of those nipples between her mouth. so she does, leaning down and enclosing the right nipple into her mouth.</p><p>asami gasps and arches, pushing the back of korra’s head so her face is in her chest more. korra hums around the nipple and brings it between her teeth and rolls it. asami full out moans this time, falling back into her pillow. korra switches sides but her fingers occupy the wet right nipple. she leaves a few marks on the side and under asami’s breasts, on both sides. she also leaves one in the middle of chest before moving downward.</p><p>asami has a hand in her hair, guiding her, not that korra needs it. she drags her tongue over asami’s abdomen, the muscles twitching beneath it. asami’s breathing has gotten deeper and harsher as korra nears where she wants her most. she leaves a few hickeys on asami’s stomach too, some that will take days to fade, not that asami wants them to.</p><p>korra finally makes it to the waistband of her sleep shorts. that’s when she lifts her icy blue eyes to stare into darkened green ones. they don’t say any words, communicating with their eyes and movements. asami clenches korra’s hair into her fist and slightly pushes, telling her to stop stalling and get on with it.</p><p>korra lets out a small, breathy chuckles and pulls asami’s shorts and underwear off. those are discarded over her shoulder as well, not any need to asami anymore. korra lays fully on her stomach and pulls asami’s thighs over her shoulders. the taller woman is so soaked, her outer lips covered in her slick and her clit red and begging for attention. korra doesn’t wait any longer, she’s waited three years.</p><p>she flattens her tongue and drags it from asami’s entrance all the way to her clit. it was supposed to be an experimental lick but at the first taste, that thought flew out the window. korra immediately began digging it, pushing her face in more as she eats asami out as best as she can. she knows it’s working too, if the harsh tugging at her scalp and the loud moans from asami were any indication. she digs her nails into the taut muscles of asami’s thighs.</p><p>asami tasted so <em>fucking</em> good and korra wouldn’t be surprised if she ate asami out until she got lockjaw. and she wouldn’t even mind, especially with the way asami was sounding right now. it was moan after moan, whimper after whimper, shout after shout of korra’s name and any profanities that she can enunciate at the moment.</p><p>korra was considering adding her fingers to the mix but she was determined to have asami cum on her tongue and only her tongue, so she worked harder. she brought her clit into her mouth and sucked, a few wet and slurping sounds exiting her mouth. this was messy and filthy and fuck, neither of them minded. asami’s body was beginning to take the form of a taut bow as korra was so close to throwing her over the edge.</p><p>she entangled both of her hands into korra’s head and brought her head down. her mouth was dropped and her eyes were lidded as she watched korra finish her off. “i- ah, i love you.” it was a fast whisper but korra caught it. she heard asami tell her she loves her. asami confessed her love once more before snapping backwards and shouting to the spirits above. her thighs close around korra’s head and the heels of her feet dig into her strong back. korra brings her hand up then, using her thumb to occupy asami’s clit while her tongue dips into her entrance and drinks up everything asami gives her. her mouth and chin was coated in her wetness but she didn’t mind, she never would.</p><p>she pulled away when asami collapsed back onto the bed and shook with small aftershocks. she crawled upwards and kissed asami, thrusting her tongue into her mouth. asami whimpered at the taste of herself and pulled korra closer to her. they kissed for a while until korra was sure asami had pulled every taste of herself out of her mouth.</p><p>she pulls back and leans on her elbow that was on the side of asami’s head. she brings her other hand up and pushes back the stray strands of her hair.</p><p>“i love you, asami sato. i’d willingly let zaheer poison me before i ever hurt you again. i’m sorry for everything and i love you so much,” korra whispers before kissing her again. she’d give asami another orgasm, and more after that, but for now, she’ll spend her time confessing her love in any other ways that she can.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for reading :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. shot clock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>asami and korra play on rival basketball teams and they are rivals as well. on the court, they seem like they despise each other, but let's just say that there is more to it than what meets the eye.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>took a small break but here's an update. </p><p>enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two minutes on the clock. Two minutes was all they had left in this rivalry game. It was currently tied 54-54. The gym was loud, booming with cheers from both sides. Korra wiped the sweat from her forehead as she listened to her coach talk. It was their ball coming out of the timeout and they needed to score. The play they were going to use revolved around Korra. She was their point guard which means she was their most important player. The play would set her up for a corner three, one of her best shot making places on the court. </p><p>Her eyes flitted over to the other bench where the team they were playing against was getting yelled at by their coach. She smirked when she saw the star player of the other team with a hard look on her face. Asami Sato was just as competitive as she was and the look she was sporting undoubtedly showed that. She must’ve felt eyes on her because her own head turned and she made eye contact with Korra. </p><p>Korra’s smirk grew and Asami rolled her eyes before turning back to her coach. Being on rival teams and being the best on those teams made them rival each other. Korra loved messing with Asami. Getting in her head and throwing her off her game was something she’s managed to do ever since they first played each other. Asami preferred to play rather than talk but she just couldn’t help throwing some snarky remarks back at Korra whenever she received them. It was a back and forth they did every time they played and it never failed.</p><p>Korra stood up as the final buzzer ended, signaling that it was time for the game to start again. She threw the water bottle she was drinking down into her seat and raised her fist. She led the huddle break and walked onto the court so she could inbound the ball. Asami’s team walked onto the court a few seconds after and said girl walked in front of Korra so she could guard. Korra looked her in the eyes and smirked at the glare Asami had on her face. </p><p>“Cheer up, Sato. You’ve taken an L before, another one won’t hurt,” Korra commented. Asami’s face hardened more and she scoffed. “The game is tied asshole. What makes you think you’re going to win?” she responded, shifting on her feet when the ref grabbed the ball and stuck his whistle in his mouth. Korra laughed slightly and scanned over the court. “Because I’m about to knock this three down in your face and run the other way. Try not to stare at my ass like you always do,” Korra said as the ref handed her the ball. Asami’s mouth dropped in shock. She blinked as Korra passed the ball in to her teammate and ran passed her. She quickly moved her feet and ran after Korra as fast as she could. She was hit with a screen however, slowing her down as she tried to get over it. She would’ve seen it had her teammate called it out but that’s a problem she could handle after the game.</p><p>Korra had the ball in her hand as she loaded up to shoot. Asami raised her hand just as she got into her defensive position. Korra shot it anyway and Asami turned to box her out. They both watched as the ball floated through the air before landing in the goal.</p><p>Swish!</p><p>The crowd for Korra’s team cheered loudly and Asami cursed under her breath as she heard Korra laugh while she ran away. She tightened her ponytail and caught the ball as her teammate threw it to her from out of bounds. She dribbled up the court, her eyes flitting from the other players and the shot clock. There was a minute and twenty seconds left on the clock. More than enough time for the two teams to trade shots and try to take the lead. </p><p>She held up her fist to signal a play and her teammates immediately got into position. Korra came up to guard her more closely and Asami lowered her own body to protect the ball. She dribbled towards the right wing and did a dribble handoff with another player and ran to the corner. Korra followed and put a hand on Asami’s hip so she wouldn’t lose her. Asami slapped her hand away harshly and pulled her lips into a thin line. </p><p>“Don’t hold me. If you can’t guard me just say that,” Asami said smugly and Korra smacked her lips. “That big head of yours is gonna knock you over one day. I’m better than you and you know it,” Korra told her as she turned her body so she can see the ball movement and Asami from her peripheral vision. </p><p>“Mhm, could’ve fooled me considering my point average is higher than yours,” Asami spoke with a smirk. Korra stood up and leaned her body more into Asami’s, deciding to get physical a bit. “Yeah, that’s because your team sucks and mines doesn’t. Why do you think my assist average is higher this year?” Asami pushed Korra away from her and cut towards the basket. She caught the ball and laid it up just as Korra ran towards her and tried to block it but slapped her arm instead. The whistle blew just as the ball fell through the hoop.</p><p>And one.</p><p>Asami’s teammates went over and gave her pats on the back and butt as they cheered. She looked towards Korra and smiled while the other girl had a scowl on her face. She walked toward the free throw line for the extra point and tugged her shorts down just a bit. Korra lined up in the free space on the left of her and leaned down so her hands were on her knees. </p><p>“That was a push off,” Korra commented with her head turned toward Asami. She paid her no mind as the ref tossed her the ball. She did her free throw routine and looked up at the goal. She focused on the middle spot in the back of the rim and raised up on her toes to shoot. The ball bounced on the front iron before falling backwards into the hoop.</p><p>The game was now tied, 57-57, with thirty seconds left on the clock. Neither team had any more timeouts so it really came down to this play. Either Korra’s team scores and if they don’t, Asami’s team has a chance to bring it down and score, or they go into overtime. Neither girl wanted to spend another 5 minutes playing this game so they both locked in. No more trash talk. It was do or die now.</p><p>The ball was inbounded to Korra and jogged while dribbling the ball. Asami was already lowered in her defensive position and she had a hardened expression on her face. Korra waved her hand towards her team, telling them space out. </p><p>“Iso! Iso!”</p><p>Asami raised an eyebrow but didn’t make a comment. She got closer to Korra and stuck her hand out so the ref could do a five second count. Korra dribbled the ball in between her legs and crossed over to her left. Asami followed and opened her body up so she could slide along with her. Korra looked up at the clock and saw they had 10 seconds left. </p><p>“10! 9! 8!”</p><p>She did another crossover and then through the ball behind her back, quickly switching sides. Asami followed and pressured against her more.</p><p>“7! 6! 5!”</p><p>The crowd was becoming deafening. She turned her body away from Asami and backed her down. She was stronger than her, causing Asami to step backwards but still press against her for defense.</p><p>“4! 3! 2!”</p><p>Korra faked left and went right, shooting a jumper as she faded away. The gym went silent as the ball made its way towards the basket. The buzzer sounded just as the ball hit the rim. It bounced three more times before falling through the hoop. Korra immediately jumped upwards as cheers erupted in the gym. Her teammates ran towards her and tackled her to the ground, their own yells of excitement sounding through her ears. Through the pile, she found Asami, watching as the girl shook her head in disappointment and stalked towards her own bench. </p><p>Korra ushered her teammates off of her and stood up, a wide smile on her face. They still had to shake hands with the other team so they lined up next to their bench. She led the line as she walked down, her hand sticking out so the other team could shake it. Some of them shook it while others simply smacked it or ignored it. Asami was last in the line and when she made eye contact with Korra, there was a glint in her eye that made Korra smirk. </p><p>“Good game, Sato,” she said as they came face to face. Asami nodded her head and shook Korra’s hand. “Likewise. That was an obvious case of ‘great defense, better offense,” she said. It wasn’t a direct compliment to Korra which made her laugh but she took it nonetheless. “Mhm, or I’m just better than you,” Korra said, making Asami bump their shoulders together.</p><p>“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves now. I have to go change and you’re holding me up. See you later, Korra,” Asami told her before shaking hands with the rest of the team and making her way towards the locker room. Korra watched her leave for a few seconds before turning around and cheering with her team again. Everyone complimented her while she made her way toward her own locker room. Some people in the crowd even shouted her name as she walked past them. </p><p>Her and the rest of her team entered the locker room and their coaches entered shortly afterwards. They all celebrated once more before calming down and allowing their head coach to give them a talk.</p><p>-</p><p>Korra was the last one in the locker room, as always. She preferred showering there unlike the other players who went home to clean themselves. She had just stepped out the shower when she noticed a figure leaning against the lockers. She squinted at first but then a smile spread across her face when she noticed who it was.</p><p>“Hi, baby,” she spoke, tying the towel tightly across her chest before walking over to her girlfriend. Her girlfriend opened her arms and Korra immediately fell into them, burying her face into her neck. “You had a good game,” she commented, rubbing her hands through Korra’s hair. Korra hummed and kissed the available skin on her neck. “Yeah, it was a good shot, wasn’t it?” she asked.</p><p>Her girlfriend snorted and kissed her temple. “Yeah, it was. You’ll never get the opportunity again.”</p><p>Korra laughed softly before pulling back. Her blues eyes gazed into green eyes with warmth in them.</p><p>“Just admit it, Asami, I got the best of you,” Korra said, a playful glint in her eye. Asami rolled her eyes before pursing her lips. “Fine, you did. It was a nice move, I don’t know how I didn’t see it coming,” she responded. Asami wrapped her arms around Korra’s neck and brought her closer.</p><p>“Hm, me either considering I stole it from you.”</p><p>“Is this you saying I’m better player?”</p><p>Korra scoffs. “Absolutely not. You must not know who I am.”</p><p>Asami laughs and leans in to kiss Korra, their lips fitting together perfectly. “You’re my girlfriend, that’s who you are,” she whispered before kissing her again. Korra hums into the kiss before pulling back. “You know, you didn’t have to slap my hand so hard when I put it on your hip. It kind of hurt,” she told Asami, sticking out her bottom lip in a pout. <br/>Asami leans in and kisses the lip sticking out before sucking on it slightly. Korra groans softly and her eyelids flutter. Asami pulls back and the corner of her lips raise into a small smirk. “Did that make up for it?” she asked, bringing a hand to Korra’s short and choppy hair. Korra pulls a face like she’s thinking about it before smiling. “Hm, try again. I still feel a little hurt,” Korra says slyly. </p><p>Asami rolls her eyes before pulling Korra forward and kissing her. The shorter girls stumbles because of the pull but she regains her balance by falling into Asami so her back hits the lockers. Asami hands are tangled into her chopped hair and pulling at the roots as their mouths devour each other. Korra groans when Asami bites at her lip again, a bit harsher than before this time. </p><p>Korra pulled back and Asami went for her throat, kissing, sucking, and licking at all the open space that she could get. “Are we- shit, are we really gonna do this here?” Korra asks through gasps as Asami leaves marks on her neck. Asami pulls back, her eyes lidded and green eyes turned a darker shade. “We have before. What’s stopping us from doing again?” Her lips are quirked into a smirk as Korra registers her words.</p><p>Korra doesn’t say anything else as she pushes Asami harder into the locker and reclaims her lips. Her hands wander over her shirt and over her breasts before trailing down. She wanted Asami and she wanted her fast. She unbuttoned Asami’s shorts and pulled down the zipper before dipping her hand into her underwear. Asami fell into her, gasping through their kiss as Korra’s hands charted into familiar territory. </p><p>“God, you’re so fucking wet,” Korra slurs into her ear after breaking their kiss. Her teeth clipped onto the lobe of Asami’s ear as her fingers rolled small circles over her engorged clit. Asami dug her head into the crook of Korra’s neck, whimpering and moaning due to Korra touching her. Asami’s fingers pull at the towel still wrapped around her girlfriend’s body and throws it somewhere on the bench. Her hands ran all over Korra’s strong back, nails digging in slightly when Korra circles her entrance. </p><p>“In-inside. Please,” Asami begs, closing her eyes tight. Korra doesn’t waste another second, entering Asami with two fingers and beginning a rapid pace. It doesn’t take long for Asami to get vocal, her moans resonating through the empty locker room. Korra grins with pride and moves faster despite her wrist cramping up between them. She winces at the feeling of Asami’s nails dragging down her back but knowing she’d come out of this with her back marked up because she made her girlfriend feel good, Korra didn’t care.</p><p>Asami threw her leg around Korra’s waist, pulling her forward more. “You’re so…so good,” Asami whined. She knew she was close. So close to falling over the edge she was quickly barreling forward to. Before she could get her words out, Korra began circling her clit in tune with her thrusting fingers making Asami see stars. Her jaw went slack and her nails dug deeper into Korra’s back, the orgasm that was about to release from her being earth shattering. </p><p>Korra whispers in her ear, explicits that she wouldn’t repeat to anyone else. Asami’s hips grind against the working fingers and her eyes roll back. She was falling and she was falling fast. Her body freezes and her muscles clench around Korra’s fingers. A loud moan tears from her throat, deep from her gut as she orgasms. Korra can’t help but moan as well, the sound and sight of Asami coming so hard for her being too much. She uses her free hand to pull Asami into a kiss, one that makes her see more stars. It’s all tongues and teeth, a sloppy kiss that Asami always loved. Korra brings her back down with her slow thrusting fingers. When Asami finally stops shaking and the muscles around Korra’s fingers relax, she takes a deep breath and pulls back. She leans against the cool lockers, the temperature in contrast to the warmth on her back. Korra leans in to place feather like kisses on her neck, sucking a bit as well to leave her own mark.</p><p>“If this,” Asami starts, pausing to catch her breath a bit more, “if this is what happens after you beat me in a game, I might start letting you win on purpose during our 1 on 1 matches,” she finally gets out, laughing breathily in between words. Korra lets out a chuckle of her own and kisses her neck one more time before pulling her off the lockers and making her sit on the bench. She pushes Asami backwards so she could lie down while Korra sits in between her legs.</p><p>“If you thought we were done, you thought wrong.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for reading :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"we're just friends. nothing more, nothing less."</p><p>or</p><p>korra and asami manage to convince everyone that they're friends when they're really not.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>gp!korra. feel free to skip if you want. </p><p>this is something i wrote for another fandom so i jus changed the names and some of the dialogue. other than that, this is 100% my work.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“we’re just friends. nothing more, nothing less.”</p><p> </p><p>opal eyed the two girls as they sat side by side, cuddled up to one another. did she believe them? no, she didn’t. korra's eye keeps twitching which gives her an automatic sign that she’s lying. asami's smile is too wide to be real. though, opal doesn’t say anything. she won’t push them.</p><p> </p><p>she’s most definitely suspicious though.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“they’re definitely not friends," kurvira murmurs as she watches the pair. korra keeps whispering in asami's ear causing the older girl to blush. opal is next to kurvira as they continue to observe the girls. “i talked to them earlier and they said it’s nothing more than that. i don’t believe them though," she says.</p><p> </p><p>kuvira cocks an eyebrow when she watches korra squeeze the skin on asami's waist. she looks over at opal and the shorter girl looks back at her.</p><p> </p><p>they’re definitely not friends.</p><p> </p><p>minutes after the party proves this because as soon as korra and asami step foot inside korra's flat, asami is against the wall with her lips being attacked.</p><p> </p><p>“worst hours of my fucking life," korra says between kisses as she cups the back of asami's neck. their movements are hurried, almost as if this is their last moments together.</p><p> </p><p>“wonder if they’ll think we’re friends if they see you with my cock in your mouth," korra says in the taller woman's ear and asami moans loudly at this, tugging at the dress pants korra has on.</p><p> </p><p>“your room," asami says and korra immediately toward and up the stairs. once they’re in the room, korra kicks the door shut and reconnects their lips. she flips them and walks backwards towards the bed before falling down on it with asami on top of her.</p><p> </p><p>asami sits up and disregards her top before leaning back down and starting another heated kiss. her fingers work deftly as she unbuttons the white dress shirt korra has on. she moves downward, kissing the skin that’s revealed from every popped open button. she reaches korra's abdomen and she kisses over the strong muscles, leaving a trail of hickies until she reaches the waistband of her pants.</p><p> </p><p>she quickly unbuckles the belt and throws it to the floor. she pops open the button and korra lifts her hips to help asami pull down the pants. she kicks them off her feet once they reach her ankles.</p><p> </p><p>“friends? you let any of your other friends suck you off?" asami asks as she pulls korra's shaft from her briefs. korra chuckles darkly and threads her fingers through asami's hair.</p><p> </p><p>“once or twice," she teases. she hisses at the feeling of asami digging her nails into her inner thigh. “wanna restate that?” asami murmurs, her gaze burning into and through korra's blue eyes. korra simply laughs and rubs asami's head. “you know i’m kidding, baby," she finishes but is quickly cut off with a moan of her own as she feels asami lick the underside of her shaft.</p><p> </p><p>korra closes are eyes and gulps. asami's mouth always works wonders every time they do this. korra's hips slowly began to thrust up into asami's mouth as the japanese girl began to bob her head up and down.</p><p> </p><p>“i’ve always loved your pretty little mouth," korra groans out, tightening her hold on asami's hair. asami moans around korra's dick before pushing down until her nose touches her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>the younger girl lets out a guttural moan after feeling her tip touch the back of asami's throat, watching her do this. asami flickers her eyes to korra's face and she knows the girl is about to cum do to her signature nose scrunch and awfully tight grip she has on her hair.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>asami</em>- oh god," korra says before her hips begin to stutter and she releases in asami's mouth, grunting at the intense feeling. as always, her lover takes everything in her mouth and swallows, making sure their eyes are connected. she sucks on the tip once more before kissing her way back to korra's lips and connecting them.</p><p> </p><p>“you get better every time," korra says. asami merely giggles into the kiss and and gasps as korra flips them over so now she’s on top.</p><p> </p><p>“your turn.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“has anyone seen korra and asami?” mako calls out and everyone shakes their head. “about an hour ago but that’s it. haven’t heard from them since," bolin responds and mako furrows his eyebrows, wondering where the two could be.</p><p> </p><p>asami stuffs her face into korra's neck as the girl thrusts up into her, fast and unrelenting. she bites on the skin there to try and muffle her moans but nothing can stop the one she lets out when korra begins to rub on her clit in fast circular motions.</p><p> </p><p>“look at you,” korra begins, panting in the older girl’s ear, “so needy that you couldn’t even wait till we got home. having me take you in the bathroom against the wall.”</p><p> </p><p>asami tightens her legs around korra's waist and drags her nails down her back. this alone is enough to show korra that she’s doing an amazing job.</p><p> </p><p>“they’re probably looking for us. imagine if they come in and see you on my dick. you like this, being loud for me right now," korra continues, latching her teeth onto asami's earlobe and nipping at it as sharp breaths escape her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>asami gasps and clutches at korra's back before orgasming, her hips stilling and eyes rolling into the back of her head. “oh <em>fuck</em>…” she slurs, her body shuddering now. she whimpers as korra continues to drive into her, chasing her own orgasm now.</p><p> </p><p>“fuck, i'm cumming," korra announces and hilts. she grips onto asami's waist and releases into her, giving deep and slow thrusts to empty herself.</p><p> </p><p>they rest their foreheads together, attempting to catch their breaths. korra caresses asami's waist. she knows she left a bruise so this is her silently apologizing. asami unhooks her legs from around the younger woman and stands on her own two feet.</p><p> </p><p>“please tell me you’re still on the pill," korra whispers. asami only laughs and slaps her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“of course. i’m not that wreckless. and besides, i’d tell you if i weren’t.”</p><p> </p><p>korra lets out a relieved sigh and kisses asami's temple, “okay good. let’s head back, they’re most likely worried.”</p><p> </p><p>once the pairing gets dressed and heads back to where the girls are, they aren’t met with happy faces. mako is staring at them with a curious look and bolin as well, except he looks confused.</p><p> </p><p>“where did you two go?" he asks, his eyes flitting between the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>korra grimaces, knowing she and asami were being suspicious. “asami asked me to help fix her makeup. we went to the bathroom to do it," she tells him and asami nods in agreement, grateful she fixed her makeup after their romp in the bathroom. </p><p> </p><p>it was technically true. once they had entered the bathroom, korra had kissed her harshly, smudging her lip stick.   </p><p> </p><p>mako glances at asami's face and nods. he gives them another once over before shrugging. “alright then. come sit down, our food is almost here," he tells them, scooting over so they can sit beside him in the booth.</p><p> </p><p>kuvira taps opal's arm to get her attention. “i’m not the only one who sees that bruise on asami's hip right? kinda looks like fingerprints if you ask me," she whispers. opal's eyes immediately flit down to the area and she immediately sees the mark.</p><p> </p><p>she only looks away and laughs to herself. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>opal was searching everywhere. there’s no way she could’ve lost it. kuvira watch the younger girl go from room to room, opening and closing (slamming) doors. she finally got enough of it and stepped in front of opal.</p><p> </p><p>“what’s wrong with you? what are you looking for?” she asked. “my ring you gave me. have you seen it? i lost it," she answered, her eyes beginning to water. kuvira had gave her that ring for their one year anniversary and losing it had crushed her heart. </p><p> </p><p>“woah, okay, don’t cry. we’ll find it. i’ll help you look for it. where was the last place you had it?” kuvira asked and she immediately regretted when she seen the look opal sent her. “okay bad question. i’ll start looking and have bolin look too. don’t sweat it, we’ll find it," kuvira told her opal have her a hug and a peck on the lips.</p><p> </p><p>“thank you, kuv," she said before letting go and going to look somewhere else.</p><p> </p><p>she walked around the spacious gym and searched every space and corner and still couldn’t find it. she even looked around the equipment and there was still no sign of her ring. she ran a hand through her hair before walking towards the back room. she opened one of the doors to a room she'd been in earlier that day. in the corner was a table with a sheet over it. she doubted her ring would be under there but she was left with no choice. she lifted the cloth and went under the table, letting the sheet fall behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“it's worth the look. i already feel bad for losing it," opal murmurs to herself as she continues to look. she’s so busy looking that she doesn’t hear the sound of footsteps approaching the door.</p><p> </p><p>it’s until she hears the door open and slam, the lock clicking. opal freezes as she listens, hearing giggles and muffled laughs. she’s about to get from up under the table and announce her present until a very familiar voice sounds through the air.</p><p> </p><p>“we’ve got to stop doing this in public. especially at work," korra says before leaning in to kiss asami. opal gasps quietly at this and peaks between the crease of the table and cloth, seeing korra pinning asami to the door, lips molded together and hands roaming.</p><p> </p><p>her mouth drops, finally catching the two in the moment. she watches as korra hikes the other girl’s leg up to her waist and wrap it around.</p><p> </p><p>she was stuck between a wall and a pair of horny girls tearing each other apart. she weighed her options: either get out from under the table and interrupt or sit there and watch until they’re finish. she knows this might go on for a while but then again, coming from up under the table would possibly scare the poor girls to death.</p><p> </p><p>opal backs away from the sheet when she sees the two heading in her direction. she sees korra's hands grip the back of asami's thighs as she sits the girl on the table, standing in between her legs. when asami sits on the table, the cloth slides up just a bit, revealing opal's face. her face pales at the fact that she’s now exposed.</p><p> </p><p>“take me," asami whimpers, grabbing onto korra's collar and pulling the girl into her more. opal runs a hand through her hair trying to figure out a way to get out of here.</p><p> </p><p>she hears the sound of korra's belt being unbuckled and sees the pants drop to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“oh god, someone help me," opal whispers to herself, hoping that this madness stops.</p><p> </p><p>maybe she should start praising god more cause at that moment, a knock sounds on the door. korra curses to herself and bends down to pick up her pants. only then does she make eye contact with opal and the darker girl freezes.</p><p> </p><p>“korra? you good?” asami calls out and the girl lets out an airy, nervous chuckle before standing up and bringing her pants with her. “yeah, i’m good," she says. they’re interrupted again by another knock on the door.</p><p> </p><p>korra buckles her belt and opens the door, coming face to face with kuvira. the green eyed girl raises an eyebrow and looks over korra's shoulder to see asami sitting on the table.</p><p> </p><p>her hair was frizzled and shirt was crumpled, making kuvira suspicious. “i won’t ask what’s going on cause it’s possible that i don’t want to know. also, has anyone seen opal? i found her ring," kuvira states. </p><p> </p><p>the small girl can’t contain herself as she flies from up under the table and crushes kuvira in a hug. asami opens and closes her mouth like a fish and looks at korra. the younger girl grimaces and all the color drains from asami's face as she comes to a realization.</p><p> </p><p>opal pulls back from kuvira and turns to stare at the other two. meanwhile, kuvira is absolutely shocked and tries to speak.</p><p> </p><p>“you- the table- they- oh my god," she stutters and before she can get another word out, asami is dashing past them and out the door. kuvira quickly follows, leaving the other two in silence.</p><p> </p><p>“you saw-“</p><p> </p><p>opal immediately nods.</p><p> </p><p>“and they-“</p><p> </p><p>she nods again.</p><p> </p><p>kuvira stares at her for a few more seconds before bursting into laughter. “it’s not funny, kuv! i almost passed out. i need to cleanse my ears and eyes immediately," opal says with a pout, slapping kuvira on the arm.</p><p> </p><p>she’s still laughing, wiping tears from her eyes. she wraps opal in a hug and squishes their cheeks together.</p><p> </p><p>“you’ll be okay.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>korra and asami sat on the couch in the break room and in front of them was a pacing opal.</p><p> </p><p>“are you two done with this ‘friends’ act?” she asks but is met with silence. “hello? am i talking to a wall?” she asks again and korra finally breaks the silence.</p><p> </p><p>“well technically we are still fr-“ she’s cut off with a deadly glare from opal and holds up her hands in surrender. “okay well we aren’t friends but we also aren’t dating, you know? we’re in the middle of that," she speaks and opal raises an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“friends with benefits?” she asks and asami shakes her head.</p><p> </p><p>“we decided that title was too much for us so we just stayed as friends who have...sexual intercourse.”</p><p> </p><p>“so, friends with benefits.”</p><p> </p><p>“no-“</p><p> </p><p>“look, i don’t care what you two are. just please don’t go frolicking around the entire establishment. keep it in your bedroom. mako is gonna have a heart attack when he finds out," opal whispers the last part to herself.</p><p> </p><p>“am i clear?”</p><p> </p><p>the two girls nod at her and opal sighs before leaving.</p><p> </p><p>they sit there in silence before korra speaks.</p><p> </p><p>“bathroom?”</p><p> </p><p>asami immediately nods and pulls the girl up by the hand.</p><p> </p><p>ten minutes later, opal screams,</p><p> </p><p>“i swear to god, the next time i catch you, i WILL get you fired.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for reading!</p><p>ps: prayers up to opal she has been scarred</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. triple threats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>korra has an encounter with gang member!asami.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi, i am back.</p><p>what i said for the last story goes for this one as well. this was something i wrote for a previous fandom but it was jus sitting in my drafts after i deleted it from the site and it was too good to pass up. it will most likely be like that for the next couple chapters so i don't jus have things sitting in my drafts.</p><p>ps: korra is not the avatar in this.</p><p>pss: asami has a knife and uses it to toy with korra in the beginning. nothing too extreme but just a warning.</p><p>as always, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the room was dead silent as the two women stared at each other.</p><p><br/>
korra simply sat there and watched as the other girl twirled the knife in her hand. you’d think korra would be scared shitless in a situation like this; tied up by the hands as a dangerous woman sits in front of her while playing with a sharp knife.</p><p><br/>
“ghazan, you can leave," the woman, who introduced herself as asami sato, directed. the tall man in an all black suit nodded and bowed before leaving, closing the door behind him. once they were left alone, asami stood up, knife still in hand as she walked over to korra.</p><p><br/>
“i’m surprised you haven’t asked any questions," asami spoke as she stood in front of korra. the younger girl simply smiled and leaned back in her seat.</p><p><br/>
“if you're going to kill me, get it over with already. i have nothing to lose anyway," korra says. asami simply raises an eyebrow and leans over to where she’s face to face with the darker girl.</p><p><br/>
she uses the knife to raise korra's chin so their eyes stay connected. korra visibly shudders as the cool metal of the weapon settles on her skin.</p><p><br/>
“oh love, if i wanted to kill you, trust me, your body would’ve been discarded by now," asami says in an eerily voice. she can tell this scares korra a bit by the way her blue eyes open wider than they were before and how her breath catches in her throat.</p><p><br/>
she recovers with the question, “why am i here?”</p><p><br/>
asami leans back but leaves the knife under korra's chin. she flips it to where the blade is against her skin and scrapes softly. “just for some fun. you like fun, right?” asami asks coyly, removing the knife from korra's skin.</p><p><br/>
she doesn’t answer, shifting her eyes so they can settle on the bookshelf on the other side of the room. asami walks back to her desk, sitting the knife down. she pulls out the drawer attached to retrieve something from it.</p><p><br/>
“when i ask you a question, i expect an answer, love," she says out loud. when she comes back, korra notices that she has scissors in her hand.</p><p><br/>
asami walks behind korra and grips at the wrists that were bound together before snipping the rope.</p><p><br/>
“be a little more aggressive will you," korra says sarcastically as she rubs at her sore arms. she doesn’t expect for fingers to grip at her chin roughly and pull her up to her feet. she stumbles but quickly regains her footing and slaps the hand away from her face.</p><p><br/>
asami throws the scissors across the room and uses her other hand to grip korra's neck. korra widens her eyes as asami pulls her closer until her lips are directly next to her ear.</p><p><br/>
“that smart mouth of yours will only get you in trouble so i advise you to watch what you say," asami whispers harshly. she keeps their close proximity and her warm breath hits against the lobe of korra's ear.</p><p><br/>
korra gasps softly and flutters her eyes closed. the things she’s feeling right now should not be felt because one, she’s in the hands of someone who’s apart of one of the most dangerous gangs in republic city and two, her neck could be snapped in one movement if she pisses her off enough.</p><p><br/>
asami releases her grip and korra has to withhold herself from reaching out and placing the hand back on her neck. asami fixes the cuffs on the long sleeved shirt she has on and backs away from the blue eyed girl.</p><p><br/>
“now,” she starts, “i guess you’re wondering the real reason for why you're here.” asami sits down in the chair and crosses her legs.</p><p><br/>
“yeah, i would love to know why i was taken from my home at 12AM by a member of the triple threats," korra speaks. there’s some bite under her words but asami ignores her and rests her feet on the desk, leaning back.</p><p><br/>
“the boss sent orders out and luckily, i was assigned to you.”</p><p><br/>
“orders for what?”</p><p><br/>
“that’s information i’m not allowed to share.”</p><p><br/>
korra goes to speak but closes her mouth.</p><p><br/>
“are you hungry?” asami asks.</p><p><br/>
“no. and you said you were luckily assigned to me. why luckily?” korra asks. she sits down in the chair she was just in, becoming uncomfortable with being the only one standing.</p><p><br/>
“you were the top pick. everyone wanted you. and had they got you, they would’ve done unimaginable things before killing you. in reality, you’re the lucky one because had anyone other than me got you, you would be long dead by now," asami answers bluntly.</p><p><br/>
korra's breath gets stuck in her throat as she takes in this information. she kind of feels sick but also relieved. she isn’t afraid of dying but she’d rather not die in the hands of a grimy gang member who’d just finished doing god knows what to her.</p><p><br/>
“thank you? i guess," korra mumbles, brushing her bangs from her eyes. asami simply stares at her and smiles.</p><p><br/>
“you’re cute but guess what?” she asks, licking her lips.</p><p><br/>
“what?”</p><p><br/>
“you’d look cuter with my head between your thighs.”</p><p><br/>
korra grips the arms of the chair she’s in as she stares at asami with a fire burning in her eyes. asami simply stares back, challenging her to say something.</p><p><br/>
what she says next clearly riles asami up.</p><p> </p><p>“well, nobody is stopping you," she retaliates. she thinks she’s going to regret her words when asami stands up but when she sees her begin to unbutton the cuffs on her sleeves and the buttons that line down the middle of her shirt, she praises herself for what she said.</p><p> </p><p>asami leaves the unbuttoned shirt on her shoulders as she walks around the desk towards korra. without a word, she grabs korra's wrist and roughly pulls her up before pushing her against the marble desk, sitting her on top of it.</p><p> </p><p>asami reaches for korra's pants and unbuttons them and drags the zipper down. she goes to pull the garment off altogether when a hand settles on hers. green eyes meet blue eyes, silently asking what’s wrong.</p><p> </p><p>korra doesn’t say anything. instead, she reaches her hand around asami's neck and pulls her into a kiss. asami falters for a second before returning the kiss with the same energy. korra lifts her hips to help as asami pulls down her pants. she throws them across the room before settling between korra's legs, wrapping them around her waist.</p><p> </p><p>asami's hands can’t settle as they wander all over korra's body. asami wonders how a human can be so perfectly sculpted but she quickly throws that thought away when korra's nails scratch at her scalp. she groans softly into the younger girl’s mouth and grips at her waist firmly, digging into the skin.</p><p> </p><p>she rids korra of her shirt, leaving the girl in only her underwear and bra.</p><p> </p><p>“fuck, you are so hot," asami says roughly before kissing and nipping at korra's neck. she leaves a mark directly where korra's jaw meets her neck before going lower. korra's letting out all types of beautiful sounds now and asami can’t wait until she has the girl screaming her name.</p><p> </p><p>her kisses drop lower until she’s at korra's cleavage. asami reaches around to unsnap korra's bra and throws it to where all the other clothes are at on the floor. korra's hands are tangled into asami's hair, gripping whenever she does something she particularly likes.</p><p> </p><p>asami wraps her lips around korra's nipple and that’s definitely something korra likes as she moans loudly and squeezes her legs around asami's waist.</p><p> </p><p><em>“asami,"</em> korra groans once asami shifts sides. the older girl looks up to make eye contact with her while she’s sucking another hickey on the side of her breast.</p><p> </p><p>then, she moves down once more and places her attention on korra's firm abdomen. she nips softly and korra tugs at her hair, making her laugh lightly. obviously the girl hates being teased.</p><p> </p><p>asami's hands grab at korra's underwear and pulls them off, finally leaving the younger girl naked in all of her glory. she gets down on her knees and pulls korra towards her, the girl above her yelping at the sudden and aggressive movement.</p><p> </p><p>as expected, asami teases her some more, kissing at her thighs, leaving hickeys on both of them, and putting her tongue into play, trailing until she nearly touched korra's clit.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>asami!</em>" korra exclaims, pulling at her hair. asami simply lays her head on korra's thigh and stares up at her while laughing softly.</p><p> </p><p>“considering the aggressive little shit you were earlier, you are very submissive," she says and korra kind of wants to punch her.</p><p> </p><p>“hurry up and do something before i get off this desk," she huffs, obviously annoyed as asami isn’t doing what she’s supposed to.</p><p> </p><p>“that's a lie and even you know it," asami says before gripping korra's thighs and diving in. korra tenses and moans loudly, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as asami laps at her clit.</p><p> </p><p>“yeah, it is," korra manages to let out between gasps and moans. asami merely rolls her eyes before pushing her tongue into korra's entrance. korra grapples at asami's shirt with one hand grips the desk with the other, needing something to stable herself as asami pushes her into euphoria.</p><p> </p><p>korra can feel herself lifting higher and higher when asami wraps her lips around her clit and sucks. she’d never thought she’d be getting ate out by a gang member yet here she is, sitting on a desk, getting fucked into oblivion by asami sato.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>fuck</em>, i’m gonna- asami, <em>oh my god</em>," korra moans, now with both of her hands on asami's head, pushing her further into her core. korra is laying with her back flat against asami's desk, grinding up against asami's mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“i’m gonna cum," she whispers and in response, asami hums around her clit. this finishes korra off as she releases with asami's name on her tongue. her body trembles and her back arches, a flow of curse words and moans leave her mouth. asami licks softly at her engorged and sensitive bud, gently bringing her down from her high.</p><p> </p><p>asami stands up and kisses her way up korra's body. she leans over and connects their lips, wrapping her arms around the middle of korra's back to sit her up.</p><p> </p><p>“good wasn't it?" asami mumbles against korra's lips with a slight smile on her face. korra pulls back from their kiss before rolling her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>she pulls asami's shirt off of her shoulders roughly and starts to unbuckle the belt that was wrapped through the loops of her black slacks. </p><p> </p><p>“i'll be asking you the same thing when i fuck you in the very spot you did me."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. jealousy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>korra and asami have a moment in their bathroom upstairs while their families are downstairs.</p><p>featuring jealous asami.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>double update cause why not?</p><p>enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>okay so maybe it wasn’t appropriate to be doing this while their families are downstairs. however, asami can’t help herself. korra decided that she would wear the dress asami bought her a couple days ago for her birthday. asami swears on her life that this dress is the best thing korra has ever worn, save for the time she wore a suit to a party they were invited to.</p><p> </p><p>asami was swearing to the gods that night too. </p><p> </p><p>anyways, asami swore she had great self control. she knew when and when not to let herself go. however, after one guy who’s a friend of korra's family decides to get a little <em>too</em> close and hug her <em>too</em> tightly, she let loose. </p><p> </p><p>she asked korra to help her look for something in their bedroom, politely excusing themselves from the family. after she shot a glare towards the touchy prick, she followed her girlfriend upstairs and that’s where she pulled the younger girl into their master bathroom and went to work. </p><p> </p><p>“you look absolutely gorgeous in this dress,” asami says before pushing korra against the counter and pulling her into a deep kiss. though, she quickly broke it and placed her lips on korra's neck. </p><p> </p><p>“asami, we don’t have time,” korra says, slightly tilting her head as asami kissed her neck. asami's hands were roaming her waist and back, occasionally gripping onto her backside. </p><p> </p><p>the green eyed grunted in response and sucked slightly on korra's collarbone. “they can wait. they’re in our house remember,” she spoke. her hands drifted below to korra's thighs and caressed them. </p><p> </p><p>“that’s my point. it would be rude to leave our guests in our <em>own </em>home.” korra had to bite back a moan to get that sentence out. asami's lips and hands feel really good. plus, they haven’t done this in a while (three days) and korra has missed it. </p><p> </p><p>“jus’ let me finger you,” asami says and korra blushes at the boldness. asami had always been blunt with what she says and does so this shouldn’t be a shocker. however, korra would always get flustered at the things asami would say with no filter.</p><p> </p><p>korra connects their eyes and nods her head. without another word, asami lifts korra onto the bathroom counter and flips her dress up. </p><p> </p><p>asami connects their lips again and drowns in the kiss. her tongue making its way into the familiar cavern that is korra's mouth. her hands grab at korra's underwear and tugs them slightly before pulling them down slowly. </p><p> </p><p>“hurry,” korra whispers, whimpering when asami parts her thighs with a strong grip. “oh so now you want me to do it,” asami retorts, a smirk on her face. korra smacks asami's arm before threading it through her air and kissing her harshly. </p><p> </p><p>“either this or we go back downstairs.”</p><p> </p><p>asami quickly places her hands in between her legs and rubs slightly. even though they haven’t been up there long, mina was soaked. asami moans once she feels how wet her girlfriend is. </p><p> </p><p>“jesus christ, you’re so wet,” she mumbles, her fingers toying around korra's outer lips. “i was like this after you pulled me in here,” the younger responds, her hand coming down to grip asami's wrist, “now hurry up like i said before.”</p><p> </p><p>asami's mouth quickly covered korra's as she entered her with two fingers, muffling the threaded moan that left korra's mouth. asami thrusts her hand back and forth, producing a wet sound from where her fingers were placed. </p><p> </p><p>“oh my god,” korra whispered, breaking the kiss and leaning her head back against the glass. asami lifted her dress up more and enclosed korra's nipple into her mouth, sucking harshly. </p><p> </p><p>korra bit onto the side of thumb to cover her moan since asami's lips weren’t there to do so. asami leaves a hickey on korra's breast before shifting to the other one, doing the same thing. </p><p> </p><p>“i can feel you clenching,” asami says, nosing at korra’s jaw before placing a quick kiss there. she begins to thrust faster which causes korra's voice to rise. </p><p> </p><p>asami stops her hand and korra whines, tugging at the strands of asami's hair in response. “we can’t keep going if you’re going to get louder, baby,” she says, an eyebrow raised slightly. </p><p> </p><p>korra gulps and nods her head in understanding. </p><p> </p><p>asami enters her again but this time with three fingers. what they just talked about must’ve flew out the window because korra lets a guttural moan rip from the back of her throat and there’s no doubt someone had to hear it. </p><p> </p><p>“oh my god,” asami whispers to herself before capturing mina’s lips in a bruising kiss and thrusting her fingers faster than she was before. she had to make korra cum quick before someone came upstairs. </p><p> </p><p>“keep going, i- i’m close, <em>fuck</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>asami's thumb begins to rub circles on korra's clit in tune with her thrusting fingers and she can feel korra's body beginning to tremor on the bathroom counter. </p><p> </p><p>“come on, baby. cum for me.” asami bites onto korra's lip harshly. korra's orgasm hits her like a truck. she rips her lips from asami's,, which causes a small tear into her bottom one from where asami's teeth were placed, and bites into her girlfriend’s neck. she muffles the prolonging moan as her body shudders on top of the counter. </p><p> </p><p>asami's thrusts and rubs slowly to bring korra down, placing kisses on her cheek, neck, and jaw. korra finally stops and relaxes against asami. she lifts her face and licks at the cut on her lip, wincing when it burns from her saliva. </p><p> </p><p>asami frowns and grasps korra's chin in her forefinger and thumb, analyzing the cut. “why did you move your head?” she asks. </p><p> </p><p>korra shrugs. “unless you wanted the whole house to hear me orgasm, i think i made the right decision.”</p><p> </p><p>asami can’t fight her on that. </p><p> </p><p>she helps korra down from the counter and she pulls her underwear up and dress down. they check their appearances in the mirror and asami grimaces when she sees the bruise on korra's collarbone. </p><p> </p><p>“makeup should fix that,” she says before korra can send a glare her way. she receives one anyway and merely pecks korra on her cheek, a way of asking for forgiveness. </p><p> </p><p>“think our families are suspicious?” korra asks, fixing her hair in the mirror. </p><p> </p><p>“probably but that should show that weirdo not to touch you like that,” asami says before opening the door and exiting. </p><p> </p><p>“wait, so that’s why you- asami sato!” korra exclaims, peeking her head through the open door. </p><p> </p><p>“love you!” is the only answer she receives. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. lesson learned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>asami's ex won't take no for an answer.</p><p>korra does something about it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>jealous asami last chapter so we have jealous asami this chapter</p><p>i hope you enjoy!</p><p>gp korra once again btw</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“can you just leave me alone," asami begs but iroh doesn’t let up. “come on, asami. give me another chance," he continues.</p><p> </p><p>asami rolls her eyes and sighs. iroh is her ex. they were together all through high school until he cheated. well, he was always cheating but asami had caught him when she was on her way to surprise him for his birthday.</p><p> </p><p>now, asami was dating korra, her long term best friend. since they were kids, asami and korra had always been attached to the hip. for majority of the years, korra's feelings for asami were one sided until the last year where asami came to terms with her feelings for korra.</p><p> </p><p>they’ve been dating for about one year and two months and going as strong as ever. despite that, iroh doesn't care nor does he respect their relationship. he never cared korra because he never liked her. when he found out that she was dating asami, it pissed the boy off even more.</p><p> </p><p>“asami, you’re really choosing her over me? korra has always and will always be a freak! surely that bitch remembers how i treated her freshman year of high school and i won't hesitate to do it again!” he exclaims and this is the last straw. asami turns around and strikes him hard across the face.</p><p> </p><p>“watch your mouth and never speak of her again," she growls out, face heating up in anger. due to this, she doesn’t see her girlfriend turning the corner and watching her slap him. korra quickly comes over and grabs ahold of asami, pulling her back and into an embrace.</p><p> </p><p>“woah, what’s going on here? asami, are you okay?” she quickly asks and she doesn’t get an answer as asami breaks down in tears. korra's icy blue eyes quickly fly up to meet iroh's as they turn into slits.</p><p> </p><p>“what did you say to her?” she asks, voice laced with venom, ready to strike at any given moment. iroh rubs his cheek, that now has a signature handprint on it.</p><p> </p><p>“nothing! i was talking to her and she suddenly slapped me. she’s fucking crazy," he exclaims and this time, he receives another hit to the face but on the other side of his face.</p><p> </p><p>korra's knuckles are burning after connecting with iroh's jaw but it doesn’t phase her as she towers over the boy who was laying on the floor. “next time you say anything about asami or to asami, i’ll make sure i do more than break your jaw. am i clear?” she asks but she doesn’t receive a response.</p><p> </p><p>she takes a step closer and raises an eyebrow. “i said am i clear?” she asks once again and iroh finally nods his head.</p><p> </p><p>“good." korra she grabbed asami's hand and walked past the boy, using her foot to kick his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“you really should stop punching people," asami murmurs as she wraps a bandage around korra's knuckles. the younger girl simply chuckles and squeezes asami's hips. “you know, most people say thank you after someone beats a person up for them," she says and asami's green eyes send her a sharp look.</p><p> </p><p>“this is the third person, korra," she states. korra merely shrugs. “well maybe if people stopped messing with you, i wouldn’t have to punch them," she responds.</p><p> </p><p>“korra, you do mma training and know other types of fighting styles. you can seriously hurt someone.”</p><p> </p><p>okay, maybe asami does has a point but korra doesn't regret anything. she loves defending her girlfriend, it's what she's supposed to do.</p><p> </p><p>korra pushes herself off the counter and grabs onto asami's hips. she pushes the asami against the opposite wall and tucks her hair behind her ear.</p><p> </p><p>“i will never get tired of defending you, even it meant having my hands bandaged every other week. however, i will try to use better methods in handling these situations," she says. asami wraps her arms around korra's neck and brings the girl closer. “yes, please. when you hurt them, you hurt yourself," she proclaims, looking at korra's bandaged hand.</p><p> </p><p>"i think my injuries are a paper cut compared to them. but anything for my princess." korra leans in and presses a soft kiss against asami's lips. asami immediately responds, kissing her back. she tilts her head to deepen it and plays with the baby hairs on the back of her girlfriend's neck.</p><p> </p><p>it doesn’t take long for the kiss to heat up as korra grabs the back of asami's thighs and lifts her up, wrapping the legs around her waist. she blindly carries them into asami's room and drops her on the bed, quickly following.</p><p> </p><p>minutes later and they find themselves naked as korra is hovering over asami. one hand is planted on the bed beside asami's head and the other is holding her dick by the base as she gets ready to push into her waiting girlfriend. asami draws korra back into a heated kiss as she finally settles between her thighs. asami's hands quickly leave korra's hair to grip her strong shoulders for stability as the tip parts her core. she’ll never get used to how big korra is and how full she feels when she’s inside of her.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>fuck</em>," asami whimpers, breaking their kiss when korra pushes in more. korra groans quietly as asami's heat wraps around her. she puts her other hand on the side of asami's head and leans down for another kiss, pushing in until she hilts. korra stops and continues to kiss asami softly for a few seconds before withdrawing and thrusting back in.</p><p> </p><p>they settle for a deep and slow pace, warming up. asami softly whimpers and moans in korra's ear as korra brings her lips to asami's neck and places bites all over it. the thrusts begin to quicken and the whimpers and moans are turned into cries and gasps as asami gradually loses herself in her girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>“don’t stop, <em>please don't stop," </em>asami moans as korra clutches at her hips and drives into her quickly. “he’s never fucked you like i do," korra grunts out, moving one of her hands to play with asami's nipple.</p><p> </p><p>“no- <em>god</em>. he’s never. you’re too good," asami encourages and korra only displays an arrogant smirk as she slows down her pace before pulling out. asami whines and korra only taps her cheek and plays with her bottom lip.</p><p> </p><p>“flip over.”</p><p> </p><p>asami doesn’t need to be told twice as she quickly turns around on her stomach. korra pulls at her hips so asami's back is arched, face down and ass up. korra toys with asami's lips, smearing the slick around her opening.</p><p> </p><p><em>“korra,</em> please," asami says but it’s muffled into the bed sheets. korra heard her though and repositions at her opening. she thrusts in fast and asami's moan is loud enough to reach the neighbors. korra drills into her quickly, the only thing sounding in the room are smacks of skin, the wet sound coming from korra thrusting in, and asami's loud cries.</p><p> </p><p>korra is unrelentless as she continues thrusting hard and fast. her abdomen clenches and flexes as she works hard to pleasure her girlfriend. her hand slithers down asami's back and grabs at the black locks that fall there, twisting it around the palm of her hand pulling back.</p><p> </p><p>now, asami is on all fours with her head thrown back due to korra pulling on her hair.</p><p> </p><p>“shit, yeah,<em> just like that</em>. korra, you fuck me so <em>good</em>," asami says but it’s almost incoherent as korra's tip grazes against a spot in asami that makes her go crazy.</p><p> </p><p>suddenly, her phone rings and korra looks over. she smirks at the contact name and reaches over, throwing it on the bed next to asami.</p><p> </p><p>“answer it," she orders and asami shakes her head. “korra that’s- ah <em>fuck," </em>she’s cut off when korra slams inside her and stays put. “what did i say? put it on speaker," korra grunts out.</p><p> </p><p>asami knows she doesn't have to. if she really didn't want to, she would say their safe word and korra would forget about it. but the feeling that's in the pit of her gut as she thinks about korra fucking her while she's on the phone with iroh is sinister and filthy. and asami likes it.</p><p> </p><p>asami moans softly before answering the call and clicking the speaker button.</p><p> </p><p>“hello?” the rough voice calls out.</p><p> </p><p>korra smiles and pins asami down on the bed by the middle of her back, making sure her ass is still in the air, and starts thrusting into her at an astonishingly fast pace.</p><p> </p><p>“oh god. hello?” asami answers but it’s broken up as she bites on the bed sheets to be discreet. korra leans down and whispers into her ear, “let go of the sheet. let him hear how good i fuck you. let him know you’re <em>mines</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>asami does what korra says and lets out an unabashed loud moan. “asami? you okay?” iroh asks. he pulls the phone away from his ear as he hears sounds in the background but they aren’t clear enough to tell him what's going on.</p><p> </p><p>“yeah i- i’m <em>fine</em>. what do you- fuck, what do you want?” she stutters out, just <em>barely</em> biting back the moan that was about to rumble from her throat.</p><p> </p><p>iroh takes a minute to answer. asami tries, she really does, to hold back those moans that are begging to be freed from the cavern of her throat.</p><p> </p><p>“um well i want to apologize for early. i shouldn’t have said that. but can i please get another chance? i won’t blow it," he says.</p><p> </p><p>asami doesn’t answer, too focused on the way korra is thrusting into her, bringing her closer and closer to her orgasm.</p><p> </p><p>“hello? asami?” he calls out again and korra rolls her eyes and picks up the phone. she's had enough of this and she was putting an end to it.</p><p> </p><p>“we’re busy. isn’t that right baby?" korra asks and asami can’t hold it in anymore as she loses control.</p><p> </p><p>“i’m gonna- <em>fuck</em> i’m gonna cum, korra don’t stop," she yells, moaning loudly. she grips the sheets and furrows her eyebrows. she’s almost there.</p><p> </p><p>“what? are you-“, he starts but is cut off again. “being fucked by me? she sure is," korra says before setting the phone done, the call still going.</p><p> </p><p>she grasps at asami's hips and continues thrusting. she reaches around and circles asami's clit in fast motions and that’s all it takes for asami to clench around her and let go. she screams as the coil snaps in her stomach, flying high into an orgasm as her body shakes. she clenches so hard that it’s enough to bring korra to her own orgasm, stuttering her hips and hilting in asami, groaning as she spills inside her girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>“fuck, that's it." she grunts and moves her hips in slow and deep thrusts, bringing both her and asami down from cloud 9. she finally stops moving and caresses asami's hips. she pulls out slowly and the girl beneath her whimpers as the shaft brushes against her sensitive walls.</p><p> </p><p>korra looks down at the phone and sees that the call is still going. she reaches over and presses the red button, hanging it up. </p><p> </p><p>she then falls next to asami on the bed and traces her sweaty back with the tip of her finger. “good?” she murmurs and asami nods her head slowly, catching her breath. they lay there in silence for a few minutes before asami turns around and smacks korra's arm.</p><p> </p><p>“ow! what was that for?” korra asks. she pouts and rubs the spot where asami hit her. “i can’t believe we just did that. that’s so embarrassing," she states, a blush coating her already flamed cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“oh, come on. if me punching him didn't teach him to take no for an answer, then maybe this will," she tries to defend. asami wasn't mad, however. she liked possessive korra and she liked her a lot. just thinking about how possessive and arrogant korra was as she fucked her into oblivious is enough to make warmth pool in the pit of her stomach again. </p><p> </p><p>“you're hot when you're jealous,” asami says and korra looks at her before rolling her eyes. “i wasn't jealous," she mumbles, leaning over to place kisses all over asami's face and neck.</p><p> </p><p>“korra, that tickles," asami giggles. korra places a soft kiss against asami's lips and playfully nips at her bottom one.</p><p> </p><p>“you liked letting him know how good i made you feel," korra whispers sensually into asami's ear. asami eyes flutter before they close completely and she leans into korra's hold so their bodies are pressed together completely. she wasn't going to let korra win this one, though.</p><p> </p><p>she pulled back and bit into korra's bottom lip. "maybe i did but not as much as you enjoyed letting him know who fucks me the best," she says. korra's eyes darken and she lets out a deep breath through her nose. asami smiles coyly, her green, mischievous eyes connecting with those icy blue ones. she goes to speak again but korra has her pinned to the bed by her throat before she could even get a word out.</p><p> </p><p>the smile that graces her face is sinful.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>as always, thank you for reading &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>asami lets korra know who she belongs to.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>dom/sub implications.</p><p>dom!asami and sub!korra. slight degradation, nothing too heavy. small daddy kink for asami, i usually don't write that but it seemed fitting. gp asami for a change.</p><p>i have some important notes at the bottom so please be sure to read them!</p><p>pls enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>asami rubs at korra's hips as the younger girl releases harsh breaths. she's staring up at asami with watered eyes, the edging and teasing asami is putting her through having an effect on her.</p><p> </p><p>“color?” asami asks softly. korra mumbles a soft ‘green’ and asami takes that as her cue to thrust back into her. she leans down to capture korra's lips into a kiss, mumbling how she’s so good for her, how she’s taking her so well.</p><p> </p><p>korra moans loudly and grips the sheets in her hand. asami pulls back and smirks as she places her hands on either side of korra's head.</p><p> </p><p>“where’s the attitude you had earlier, baby? did i fuck it out of you?” asami asks, keeping a steady pace as she drills into her.</p><p> </p><p>korra doesn’t regret it at all. pushing asami to her limit was probably one of her favorite things to do. she knows how it will end; asami fucking her to the point where she’s overly sensitive. her throat feels hoarse and she knows that it will be scratchy once morning comes but she doesn’t care.</p><p> </p><p>“i can feel you getting tighter. wonder if you were like this when you were being a slut for mako, hm? would you let him fuck you like this?” asami asks, heat under her words that she shoots at korra.</p><p> </p><p>“no! o-only you," korra answers, managing to let the words between the gasps and moans she’s letting out. asami blows the stray hairs out of her face and works her hips faster. the room is filled with korra's moans, asami's disgruntled grunts, and the slap of their skin.</p><p> </p><p>korra goes to grab at asami's shoulders but a hand quickly slaps it away. “did i say you could touch me?” she asks, dark and lusty green eyes boring into watery blue ones. korra quickly shakes her head and goes back to gripping the sheets.</p><p> </p><p>korra releases a moan louder than her others and her walls are becoming tighter around asami's cock. asami knows what this is and she moves faster, smirking.</p><p> </p><p>“cum and you won’t be able to for a month," she threatens, slowing down her thrusts. korra whines and asami doesn’t know if it’s at what she said or if it’s because she stopped moving but she relishes in being the only one who could make korra sound like this. fuck mako.</p><p> </p><p>“turn over, ass up," asami commands. korra uses the rest of her energy to turn her body around and lift her ass up. she can feel her slick drop down her thighs and it’s almost embarrassing but asami's seen her like this before so korra could care less. the cool air is the only thing she can feel because asami has yet to touch her and she's sure she would pass out if asami doesn't do <em>something</em>.</p><p> </p><p>she knows the older girl is behind her because she can hear the ragged breathing emitting from her. she whines into the sheets, hoping asami would do something soon and give her the pleasure she's aching for.</p><p> </p><p>“put your hands behind your back," asami says in a whisper and korra immediately complies. once they’re locked behind her back, asami grips them in her right hand.</p><p> </p><p>she uses her left to insert her cock back into korra's sopping core, finding a rhythm quickly. korra attempts to muffle her cries into the sheets but asami has other ideas as she uses her hand that’s gripping korra's wrist to pull her face up.</p><p> </p><p>“why are you hiding your sounds? i know you love how much the neighbors can hear you scream for me. you love the fact that they know you’re a whore for me, right? let them know who you belong to," asami growls out, speeding up her thrusts, going impossibly faster. her abs ache and her thighs burn but anything to make korra feel good. her strokes are rhythmic and the tip of shaft consistently brushes against that spot in korra she knows how to reach expertly. </p><p> </p><p>korra's screaming now, asami's name rolling off her tongue, along with explicits that are too inappropriate to repeat to anyone else.</p><p> </p><p>“what’s my name?” asami asks.</p><p> </p><p>“daddy," korra whimpers, feeling the coil in her stomach get tighter. her thighs begin to shake and she feels her muscles contort. asami's punishment rings out in her mind so she tries to withhold her climax.</p><p> </p><p>“say it again. tell me how much you love me fucking you," asami demands.</p><p> </p><p>“you fuck me s-so good, daddy! i l-love it," korra stutters out. she can almost <em>feel </em>the smirk asami has on her face as she continues fucking her. asami's pelvis smacks against her ass with each thrust, no doubt making it red</p><p> </p><p>“you’re <em>mine</em>. no one else can have you. no one else will <em>fuck</em> you. only me.”</p><p> </p><p>that’s it. those words sends korra over the edge. she loves when asami gets possessive and it was too much. she cums and she cums hard, her vision going white with tears falling down her face. asami was too good at getting her like this. bringing korra to tears because she can't get enough of what asami does to her.</p><p> </p><p>the older doesn’t slow down her pace as she continues to thrust into her.</p><p> </p><p>“such a bad girl. cumming without permission even after i said not to?” she asks, now reaching a hand down to circle korra's clit.</p><p> </p><p>the tears keep falling as korra's pushed into a second orgasm, her thighs shaking her and throat producing guttural noises.</p><p> </p><p><em>“so, so good,"</em> korra slurs as she collapses onto the bed, squeezing the sheets in between her fingers. asami follows behind and positions herself over korra, dropping her hips down, thrusts now slow but deep.</p><p> </p><p>“you can take another,” asami says, kissing korra's shoulder, “and you will take another.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“besides, if you can’t cum for a month, i might as well make the most of it, right?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for reading!</p><p>i also jus wanted to say that i know i don't respond to comments but pls trust me when i say that i am grateful for every comment that you all leave, especially the ones saying they enjoy my writing and work. kudos and comments put a smile on my face so if you can leave them, they are heavily appreciated and i thank you for the support!</p><p>also, you guys can start requesting stuff you want to see me write. jus go to this link, https://tellonym.me/ultkorrasami, and request whatever you want, it will all be anonymous. i have a few rules that are listed on the page so please respect them.</p><p>again, thank you for supporting me!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. lucky number nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>asami gets what she asks for after sending korra explicit pictures and videos while she was in a meeting.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is not a request, this is something i came up with on my own. i will start answering requests in future chapters.</p><p>gp korra once again.</p><p>fair warning, this is very...filthy and hardcore-ish. the dialogue is more explicit than previous chapters. dom/sub is established.</p><p>choking, spanking, degradation, and overstimulation occur. but, they are safe as they always are! </p><p>pls enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>asami knows she’s in trouble when she hears korra walking down their hallway towards the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>sending explicit pictures and videos while she was in a meeting? asami did it on purpose. she knew what korra would do as soon as she got home.</p><p> </p><p>so now, as the younger girl walks through the door, asami immediately whimpers at the sight of her. her tie was loosened around her neck with the first two buttons popped open. her slacks were fitted around her waist and belt buckled for extra protection. meanwhile, asami lay on the bed in nothing but black panties and one of korra's oversized shirts.</p><p> </p><p>korra only cocks an eyebrow when the sound is emitted from the taller girl. “you’re so greedy," she sneers, a smirk present on her lips as she walks towards her lover. asami whimpers again, this time, jutting out her bottom lip in a pout.</p><p> </p><p>korra grabs ahold of her chin and places her thumb on asami's lips. the japanese immediately gets the hint and encloses korra's thumb in her mouth, sucking and licking on it. korra's smirk grew wider as she stood fully in front of her girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>“even after i fucked you so good this morning? and the night before? you send me pictures and videos like a slut while i’m in a meeting?” asami moans at this and korra's eyes darken. asami had always taken a like to being degraded by her.</p><p> </p><p>“i guess that’s not enough for you, right baby? two or three orgasms is never enough for a whore like you, hmm?” korra asks and asami shakes her head causing the younger girl to chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“i’ll destroy you tonight. that’s a promise," she murmurs the last part before leaning down to take asami's lips into her own. the kiss is filthy, full of passion as korra grips onto asami's chin harder. she breaks their kiss, asami leaning her head to chase those tasty lips and whining when she doesn’t get it.</p><p> </p><p>“unbuckle my belt," korra orders and deft fingers get to work. asami pulls the belt out of the loops and sets it aside. knowing what korra wants, she unbuttons her slacks and pulls down the zipper.</p><p> </p><p>“now my tie and shirt.”</p><p> </p><p>asami sits on her knees coming face to face with her lover. korra leans in and places several kisses her neck as asami takes off her tie and unbuttons her shirt. asami moans as kissing turns to sucking and nipping and she falls forward into korra's embrace. the younger girl grips at her waist and pushes her back so that they’re face to face again.</p><p> </p><p>“strip.”</p><p> </p><p>asami is quick to pull her shirt over her head and pull her panties down, leaving her bare in all her glory for korra to see. “oh, so now you decide to be a good girl? not earlier when you almost got me caught looking at your filthy videos and photos? it’s almost like you beg to be punished, asami," korra says and the slight nod that she receives from asami is all it takes for her to push her back onto the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“what color are we?” she asks, getting on the bed and in between her girlfriend's legs. “green," asami answers quietly and korra gives her a quick smile before leaning down to give her a peck.</p><p> </p><p>“on your stomach. ass up," korra demands and asami immediately follows, in the position within seconds.</p><p> </p><p>“you're so obedient. so good.”</p><p> </p><p>asami keens at the praise like she’s always done.</p><p> </p><p>“count," was all korra said before she landed a strike on the bare cheek of asami's ass. the older girl lets out a shaky breath and her body jolts. “one.”</p><p> </p><p>another strike elicits a moan this time.</p><p> </p><p>“two.”</p><p> </p><p>three more strikes happen in succession and asami is dripping by then. the left side of her ass a bright red color.</p><p> </p><p>“five.”</p><p> </p><p>korra gives her a couple of seconds, rubbing over the sore area, soothing it. she counts to ten before striking again. asami moans louder, gripping at the bedsheets for stability.</p><p> </p><p>“six.”</p><p> </p><p>more smacking and more counting endures until asami lets out a whimpering “fifteen”.</p><p> </p><p>"good girl. you’re so good for me, asami," korra whispers and asami only replies with deep breathing and soft moans.</p><p> </p><p>“since you were able to count all of the spankings, do you think you’ll be able to count all of the orgasms you’ll have tonight?” korra asks seriously and asami's brain runs haywire. it finally sunk in that korra is going to overstimulate her tonight. she let out a shuddering breath and gripped the sheets in her hand.</p><p> </p><p>a hard slap is placed against her ass. asami's entire body shakes as she cries out. “i asked you a question," korra growls out.</p><p> </p><p>“yes!”</p><p> </p><p>“oh, is that so? if you lose count, i’ll have to edge you tomorrow night. and i know how much you love to cum," korra threatens. asami whimpers at this, ready for the events that were to take place tonight.</p><p> </p><p>“please," asami whispers out, pushing her ass back against korra's crotch, groaning when she feels the tight bulge against her her core. korra uses her left hand to soothe over asami's ass and her right to feel over her soaked lips.</p><p> </p><p>korra groans when asami's arousal coats her fingers, immediately bringing them up to her mouth to suck. “you taste even better than yesterday," she says, voice rougher than it was a few minutes ago.</p><p> </p><p>she turns asami back around so that she is is on her back with her legs spread. korra's flits her eyes down to asami's dripping core and asami nearly cums from that alone. the way korra is looking at her with such a predatory look in her eyes, asami knew she wouldn’t last long once she’s touched.</p><p> </p><p>“mine," korra mumbles, taking her index finger and dragging it down from asami's clit all the way to her opening. she moans softly from this, a shudder racking through her body.</p><p> </p><p>“you’re so sensitive and i’ve barely touched you. just wait till i fuck this pretty pussy of yours. i’ll have you crying for me to stop," korra says and a raw plea is released from asami's mouth.</p><p> </p><p>she stares up at korra with darkened green eyes. the younger stares right back at her, a fire lit behind her own eyes as she lays between asami's legs. she holds their gaze as she softly licks at her engorged and sensitive clit.</p><p> </p><p>a hand is immediately latched into her hair and korra loves the way asami tugs on it, gripping hard whenever she does something in particular. another lick but longer this time and after that, korra dives in.</p><p> </p><p>korra's left hand comes up to grip onto asami's right breast, toying with the nipple and grabbing at it while she eats away at her pussy. she takes the nub into her mouth and hums around it, sending asami into another wave of incoherent screaming and thrashing hips.</p><p> </p><p>korra's right hand begins to occupy itself as she inserts two fingers into asami's core, thrusting hard and fast.</p><p> </p><p>“fuck, don’t stop. <em>please,</em> don’t stop," asami screams, grabbing onto korra's hair and playing with her neglected left breast. korra hums on asami's pussy again and this time, it sends the girl spiraling into an orgasm.</p><p> </p><p>her mouth drops as her body freezes for a second before it begins to shake. korra brings her down gently, thrusting slowly and giving soft licks against her reddened clit.</p><p> </p><p>eventually, the older girl goes limp and korra removes her fingers and mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“one," she says before crashing their lips together. while they kiss, korra tugs down her briefs a bit before grabbing her cock and pulling it out. she rubs the head against asami's clit, loving the way she moans into her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>she then positions the head at asami's entrance and pushes, the tip breaking in. asami moans softly as korra continues to push in until she hilts. they both let out a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>korra places one more kiss on her lips and then she begins to thrust quickly, giving asami little to no time to warm up to the thickness of her cock. she grips at asami's waist and pistons into the girl, grunting as she does so.</p><p> </p><p>asami circles her legs around korra's hips and places her hands against her hard abdomen, her nails digging into the skin as she’s fucked into oblivion. she lets out multiple gasps, having no time to catch her breath.</p><p> </p><p>“you take me so well," korra says and leans down to place kisses against asami's face and neck. she feels nails scratch down her stomach and moans in her ear and korra thinks she’s never been in heaven until now. she lifts asami's leg until it’s placed over her shoulder, giving her more room to move.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>fuck</em>," asami says and she continues to say it with each thrust korra gives. “fuck, fuck, <em>fuck</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>she feels the pad rub over her clit and suddenly, asami's back arches and her body begins to shudder. she clenches around korra's dick as she orgasms but korra continues to drive into her at an unrelenting pace. she stares down at asami's face and smirks. "are you going to count or do i have to remind you what happens if you don't?"</p><p> </p><p>watery green eyes meet fierce blue ones.</p><p> </p><p>“two.”</p><p> </p><p>asami stutters out the number and her hands move from korra's stomach to gripping at her sides. korra was fucking her too good and her brain was turning to mush. both of asami's legs are now thrown over korra's shoulders as she continues to fuck her, close to bringing asami to her third orgasm of the night.</p><p> </p><p>“you got another one in you, baby. give it to me," korra says through sharp breaths and clenched teeth. asami cums again. her eyes roll into the back of her head as her body spasms. her voice is damn near raw but she bears as it korra finally slows down.</p><p> </p><p>asami doesn't forget this time.</p><p> </p><p>"three," she murmurs, closing her eyes as she catches her breath. korra pulls out and away from her. she hears some shuffles so she opens her eyes to see korra taking off the rest of her clothes, obviously too hot to keep them on. korra comes back and lays in the space next to asami, grabbing her arm gently and pulling her up. asami takes the hint and straddles korra's waist, her hands resting on korra's chest for stability. </p><p> </p><p>"ride me good," korra instructs and asami lifts her hips and inserts korra back inside before pushing her hips down. they groan simultaneously and korra's hands grab at asami's hips. their pace picks up and asami's head is thrown back as she moans out in pleasure. korra watches her and breaths harshly as asami gives her the ride of her life. and she looks so fucking stunning as she does so. her neck is bared and her chest is elongated as her back bends slightly. her hands move from korra's chest to the top of her thighs, changing their angle.</p><p> </p><p>"yeah, ride me just like that," korra groans, her own hands moving from asami's waist to her breasts and then to her ass. she plants her feet on the bed and uses her hips to drive up into asami. at the force, asami barrels forward, one of her hands coming back to korra's shoulder and the other next to her head. she bows her head and kisses korra, the sounds coming from her mouth flowing into korra's. it can barely be considered a kiss as it breaks every other second due to asami's lack of voice control. </p><p> </p><p>"fuck, <em>korra</em>, you're gonna make me cum again," asami says, clenching the bed sheet in her hand. she uses her other to rub at her clit and she can feel she's about to explode. her eyes close tightly and her jaw drops into an 'o.' korra breathes in deeply through her nose and throws her hips up into asami's, their pace animalistic and blurry. asami collapses into her chest as her orgasm hits her hard. she screams and her thighs shake over korra's body. korra groans as she feels asami leaking over her cock and she wants to feel more of it. she brings a hand up to asami's sweaty back and caresses it. four orgasms were a lot and even though asami had taken more in previous sessions, korra still wanted to check on her.</p><p> </p><p>"how are you feeling?" she murmurs and asami kisses her shoulder and then her cheek. she takes a few more seconds to gulp in air before sitting up and coming face to face with korra. "green. we can continue," she says and korra sends her a flashy smile.</p><p> </p><p>she lifts asami up and into the open space on their bed. she lays her down on her stomach and pulls at her hips so asami's ass is up in the air. she lets her hands palm at asami's ass and smiles at how it's still red from the spanks she received earlier. asami pushes back slightly into korra's hands and whines softly. </p><p> </p><p>"don't worry, pretty girl. we're far from done," korra says before lowering her head and torso to lick at asami's entrance. asami jumps at the contact before moaning and grinding her hips against korra's mouth. korra moans against her folds and inserts her tongue into asami's sopping hole. </p><p> </p><p>asami hips move quicker now, riding korra's face and tongue. she's nearing her fifth orgasm until korra pulls away. she cries softly at the negligence but korra's pelvis makes contact with her ass cheeks and she sighs in relief. </p><p> </p><p>"what number are we at?" korra asks, slightly thrusting her hips against asami's ass even though her cock isn't inside of her. asami whimpers as she racks her brain. when korra grips at one of her cheeks harder than the other, she moans out a number.</p><p> </p><p>"f-five. we're at five," she says and korra pushes into her harder. "good girl."</p><p> </p><p>korra reaches down and grabs at asami's arms and locks them behind her back in a firm grip before inserting her cock back in. </p><p> </p><p>korra takes off, the sound of skin smacking immediately sounding in the room along with asami's muffled moans in the bed sheet. korra grits her teeth as asami's tight and warm walls continue to clench around her shaft.</p><p> </p><p>asami cums a lot quicker this time, gasping for air as korra wears her out. she screams as she releases for the fifth time tonight.</p><p> </p><p>“look at you, cumming so prettily on my dick. five times already. you’re so easy," korra says as she pulls asami up so the girl is now on all fours. she releases her hold on asami's hands and settles for the dark locks that settle on her back. now, asami's head is thrown back, her neck bare, as korra fucks into her.</p><p> </p><p>her other hand grabs at asami's waist and she begins to thrust again. korra figured she’d never get tired of this. fucking asami so good to the point where all of her energy is drained. having asami cum so many times so the point where’s she’s so sensitive that she’ll cum with only one thrust.</p><p> </p><p>“whose pussy is this?” korra grunts out, slapping asami's ass cheek, loving how it immediately turned a bright red color.</p><p> </p><p>“fuck, it’s yours. spirits, it’s <em>yours," </em>asami gasps and a cocky smirk is placed upon korra's face</p><p> </p><p>“shit korra- i’m gonna- <em>fuck,</em>" before she can even finish her sentence, asami is orgasming again, one of her arms flying back and pushing against korra’s stomach. korra's grip on her hair releases and asami falls forward on the bed, not even attempting to catch herself.</p><p> </p><p>“what number we at baby?” korra asks, slowly thrusting into asami. it takes her a couple seconds by asami breathes out a sharp “six.”</p><p> </p><p>“good girl," korra murmurs. she pulls out and flips asami back over onto her back. she leans in for a sloppy kiss, tongues tangling with each other and moans getting lost in each other’s mouth. korra pulls away and uses her fingers this time.</p><p> </p><p>asami is thrashing around now, so sensitive to the point where a few tears leak from her eyes. she babbles incoherent words as korra thrusts her fingers into asami's entrance at a fast pace.</p><p>“gonna cum, korra-“, and after that is jumbled words that korra can barely make out. asami's body tenses and shakes soon after, loud moans resonating through the room.</p><p> </p><p>“seven.”</p><p> </p><p>korra hovers over her girlfriend, loving how entirely fucked out she looks. her hair is spread over the bed in a messy halo and her cheeks flushed red.</p><p> </p><p>“you’re so pretty baby. so gorgeous," korra whispers. she brushes asami's bangs from her forehead and places a soft kiss there. she then leans up and rubs at asami's thighs before grabbing the base of her dick to position it at asami's entrance.</p><p> </p><p>she thrusts in and settles for a slow, deep pace this time. she leans down and gives asami a tongue kiss, sloppier than last time. her hand makes its way up asami's chest and rests at the base of her neck, her palm turned slightly so she can squeeze at the side of her neck rather then on her windpipe.</p><p> </p><p>a minute later and korra's hand is clenching asami's throat and her hips smacking against her pelvis as she fucks at a mild speed.</p><p> </p><p>all asami can let out are desperate gasps as she’s lead to her eighth orgasm of the night. korra blows her own bangs out of her face and grunts as asami gets tighter, making it harder to move. korra stares asami down as she begins to rub at her clit in small and fast circles.</p><p> </p><p>asami screams as she cums again, another wave of shudders going through her body. korra continues moving at her fast pace, finally chasing her own orgasm.</p><p> </p><p>“eight," korra grunts out. she feels the rhythm of her thrusts become erotic as her orgasm is now approaching.</p><p> </p><p>“you’re gonna take my cum like a good slut aren’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>a nod.</p><p> </p><p>korra grits her teeth, “fucking take it then.”</p><p> </p><p>her hips stutter as she finally hilts into asami and cums, ropes of white shooting into asami's warm cavern. korra eases her grip on asami's throat and thrusts slowly, pushing her essence farther in. not only does korra cum, but so does asami for the final time tonight. her hand shoots out and pushes at korra's stomach so she can pull out. asami squirts and she nearly loses conscious at how hard this orgasm hit her. </p><p> </p><p>“nine.”</p><p> </p><p>asami gasps for air and her eyes flutter. she lays limp on the bed as korra finally pulls out for a final time, whimpering when the shaft drags against her sensitive walls. korra falls onto the bed next to her, immediately pulling asami into a warm embrace. the older girl settles against her girlfriend, content for the night.</p><p> </p><p>“are you okay?” korra whispers into asami's ear, drawing patterns on her damp back. asami shakes her head against korra's chest and she tsks.</p><p> </p><p>“use your words, baby," she says. “i'm okay. thank you," asami says softly, showing her sincerity by placing a kiss on korra's collarbone. korra smiles and placed a returning kiss on asami's forehead.</p><p> </p><p>korra smiles at her softly before reaching over and grabbing the lotion. </p><p> </p><p>“aftercare, a shower, some food, and then we can sleep, okay?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for reading!!</p><p>and thank you to those who sent in requests, i really appreciate it!! just know that even though i have requests up doesn't mean i don't want comments on here still! comments motivate me and other writers so just keep that in mind!</p><p>and thank you so much for 10k+ hits!! it means a lot and i truly appreciate it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. restraint</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>request #1: gp korra but with asami being more dominant and the scene on air temple island...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i didn't know what you meant by air temple scene so i left that out, my apologies!</p><p>there's some restraining and degradation and established dom!asami and sub!korra</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“you’re so pretty, baby," asami mumbles as she strokes korra's cheek. korra whimpers, pulling at the restraints on her wrists. asami tuts and raises an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“careful," she says, planting a soft kiss on korra's blushing, bruised lips. she looks beautiful, asami thinks. under her with crimson cheeks and shallow breaths. pretty skin marked with asami's possessive love bites. it’s even more beautiful when asami's gets her sights on korra's hard cock. it’s rigid and tense, leaking pre-cum.</p><p> </p><p>“asami," korra speaks softly, grunting when she feels asami grab her cock in her palm. “yes, baby?" asami answers. she’s stroking the shaft now, slowly. korra thinks it’s not enough but she’s not really in the position to demand as she knows that asami won’t go for it. she sticks to whining and grinding her hips forward, hoping asami catches the drift.</p><p> </p><p>“use your words. i’ve taught you better than that," asami instructs.</p><p> </p><p>korra keeps her mouth shut as she stares at asami. it’s not that she was trying to be a brat, really, she just doesn’t want to say it. eventually, asami will get it out of her but korra loves to defy her sometimes. she bucks her hips up into asami's palm once again but this time, asami lets go.</p><p> </p><p>“asami!" she gasps out. a hand is wrapped around her throat before another word is able to escape and suddenly it’s hard to breathe. asami stares at korra with a neutral look on her face, releasing her grip on the younger's neck.</p><p> </p><p>asami straddles her waist, letting her damp core meet korra's leaking cock.</p><p> </p><p>korra shudders under her and her eyes darken.</p><p> </p><p>“don’t be a brat. i can easily leave you here, tied up. or maybe i’ll let opal or kuvira watch as you cry for me. you’d love that though, wouldn’t you? you’d love for them to see how much of a slut you are for for," asami taunts.</p><p> </p><p>it’s an empty threat, korra knows, because asami is possibly the most possessive person she’s ever met and been with. though, it does send a pulsing white heat straight to korra's core because fuck, she would love to have opal or kuvira watch as her girlfriend teases her until the brink of destruction.</p><p> </p><p>“now,” asami starts, lifting her hips a bit before sinking on the head of korra's cock, “make me cum," she finished, gasping as korra bottoms out into her. korra lets out a groan of her own, immediately bucking her hips as she relishes in the heat around her shaft.</p><p> </p><p>she pulls at the restraints on her wrist again, wanting nothing more than to grip asami's hips and please her. because that’s what asami loves to do.</p><p> </p><p>please.</p><p> </p><p>“you feel so good baby," asami moans as she begins bouncing. korra is so deep inside of her that she’s sure she won’t last as long as she wants to.</p><p> </p><p>korra kind of wants to cry.</p><p> </p><p>here she is, under asami, restrained and left to watch as the older girl rides her. the worst of it? asami is going at such a slow pace. korra wants to set the pace, control how fast she makes her cum.</p><p> </p><p>“a-asami!" korra moans as asami begins to bounce faster. a hand settles back at her the base of throat, nails scratching softly before a grip is locked in place.</p><p> </p><p>korra stares into asami's eyes as the older girl from her. she can tell asami is close from the way her eyes are continuously fluttering and lip pinches upward.</p><p> </p><p>korra meets asami's bounces with thrusts of her own. she pushes her hips up in timing with asami's coming down. she feels good because she knows that it’s helping asami. from the way her moans are rising to the way her hands her gripping at shoulders, digging into the skin, leaving crescent indentations.</p><p> </p><p>“are you close?” korra asks, speeding up her thrusts. korra has a little bit of control but she knows her place. asami pushes at her stomach so now her hips are flat in the bed.</p><p> </p><p>it’s just asami now, bouncing as she’s about to reach her peak. korra wants to cum too but she has to ask permission. she knows the consequences of taking what she wants without asking.</p><p> </p><p>the memory of asami edging her for hours and not being able to climax that night sinks in her memory so she bites her bottom lip, attempting to hold on.</p><p> </p><p>“you’re gonna make me cum. you’re doing <em>so</em> good baby," asami praises.</p><p> </p><p>“can i cum with you?” korra asks, feeling the knot in her stomach turn and turn. asami caresses her cheek and connects their lips for a sweet kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“yes baby. fill me up," asami grants.</p><p> </p><p>asami begins to tremble as she reaches her peak, crying out so loudly that it would surely have others running in if they were there. she clenches around korra's cock as she releases and all korra is left to do is to follow.</p><p> </p><p>asami moans softly, milking korra for all she’s worth. they both come to a stop and the room is filled with soft panting. asami leans over to release korra from her binds and kisses at the slightly bruised skin softly.</p><p> </p><p>“i told you not to tug," asami pouts, placing more kisses on korra's wrists. the younger girl sits up and places her face into asami's neck, pressing a soft kiss onto the skin there.</p><p> </p><p>“i’ll be fine. besides, i really wanted to touch you!” korra explains, pulling her arms from asami's grasp to wrap them around her waist.</p><p> </p><p>asami softly laughs and pets korra's hair.</p><p> </p><p>“well, love, you can touch me all you want while we bathe. let’s go get cleaned up.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>